Achillies Heel
by Leigh59
Summary: She made a promise never to interfere in his private life again. Just how far is she willing to go to keep that promise? Chapter 9 has a big swear and some adult content.
1. Chapter 1

_I make no money for this little story of mine. I will put them back none the wore for wear when my muse and I are finished writing._

She didn't want to be here, she had somewhere else that she had to be, doing something intently more important. But she couldn't say no to Fran Morgan, no one could really. So here she sat sipping a glass of bottled water with a slice of lemon in it.

"I should have never let Sarah talk me into getting this new smart phone." Fran mumbles.

Hearing Fran, Penelope looks over and smiles. "What's wrong Mrs. Morgan?"

"I don't know it keeps locking me out and freezing,"

"Let me see if I can fix it for you." Penelope offers.

" She fixes all of out tech gadgets" Rossi explains to Fran.

Nodding her head Fran hands over the cell and watches as Penelope smiles as he lowers her head as she starts to do her thing as Derek is fond of saying.

It doesn't take long before Fran had her smart phone back. "It's fixed, it's better than new" Penelope says as she hands the cell back to Fran.

"Better than new, Kitten?"

"What can I say? I do my best for you guys."

"Thank you Penelope."

"You're welcome." Penelope replied dismissively. Thinking to herself that she should be able to make her excuses in a half an hour then leave without to much fuss.

Picking up her glass she takes a sip of her water and smiles as she joins in the conversation that JJ and Reid are having with Alex.

"I thought only the agents from Derek's team would be here for lunch. What are you doing here Penelope?" Penelope moves ever so slightly to see who is talking to her, she blinks once then smiles sweetly. Recognizing Cassandra, Derek's newest girlfriend looking like she just stepped off the catwalk in Paris. Cassandra never Cassie always Cassandra she thought it sounded more regal when her full name was used. He met her in England and she followed him after a few weeks of phone calls and long emails. The daughter of some bigwig, another words she came from money, old money. She grew up with nannies and she went to an elite boarding school in Switzerland. She was spoiled rotten by her father, he gave her everything that she wanted. She never in her entire life had anyone said no to her.

"You really shouldn't be here you know Penelope. Derek and I arraigned this lunch so that I could get to know his family and team. You really aren't a member of the team just support staff. You should really know your place, I mean your not even an agent."

"Garcia is in fact an agent, her specialty is in being a technical analyst. She's just not a SSA like the rest of us in this unit. You should know that she is a member of this team and of the entire BAU unit." Reid explains as he defends his friend.

"That is neither here nor there, the point neither Derek or I invited her."

"I asked her to come, Cassandra." Fran tells her firmly.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that you were friendly with _her_ ."

"I know who and what she is, I hold her dear in my heart. You see she has saved my son's life not once but twice that I know about."

"Thank you Mrs. Morgan, I really have to go now. I enjoyed seeing you again." Penelope gets up from the table and pushes her chair in. She takes five dollar bill from her purse and drops it on the table. Grabbing her coat she turns, and with a completely calm expression on her face she looks at Cassandra.

"Just so you know Cassandra I know my place in this team better than you do. To Agent Hotchner I am his subordinate a member of his unit. Agent Rossi, I'm his girl Friday, Reid well I'm his confidant. JJ, I am more of a older sister, I am godmother to her son too. As for Alex we are new found friends who share a love of tea, and knitting ."

Everyone can see that Derek's new girlfriend is bristling as Penelope continues to talk each member of the team controlling their emotions and schooling their faces.

"You need to know one thing here in the States you're not going to be treated like a Lady of the Manor and there is no way that I'll allow you to treat me like a scullery maid. I suggest you get off of that high horse you're sitting on. As for Derek well, there are three things that I'll share with you. To begin with it takes more than a beautiful face and body to keep a man like him happy and interested for the long haul. Two, I know what his Achilles heel is, I doubt you ever will. And lastly this one is important, I don't want you to ever forget this, I know that you are in a new blossoming relationship with Derek and you are hoping for more, but remember this, he told me that he loved me, first."

"Why you Bitch." Cassandra says then she swiftly slaps Penelope across the face.

"I guess I deserved that. But I thought you should know the truth. I've been putting up with women like you my whole life. Women who think they are better than everyone else. Well news flash chica, you're not. Now if you'll excuse me I have some place that I really have to be."

Penelope turns and looks at Hotch. "If there is case JJ knows where I'll be."

No one said a work as they watched Penelope leave, she didn't run or rush she walked out with her head held high. Hotch and Rossi exchange glances and nodded after long years of working together they were able to communicate without words. It was a sense of sheer pride they felt for Penelope, their lowly tech support staff indeed.

"I just saw Garcia leaving, she mumbled something about having to be some where important. Did she say anything?" Derek asks as he sits next to Cassandra and his mother.

"JJ you were about to tell us where she was going." Rossi prompts gently.

"To the hospital she is the medical proxy for a friend. She is going to sign the papers so they can stop life support."

Hearing this the lawyer in Hotch makes him sit up straighter and ask more questions.

"Why Garcia? Doesn't her friend have a family member that can do it?"

JJ looks at Alex then at Reid. "You three know something and I want to know what it is now." Hotch orders.

It is Alex who answers for the trio. "His name is John he is forty-five years old and he is brain dead as of a few hours ago. His mother is in her sixty's she refused to do it, she wanted G-d to decide when the time was right."

"What else?"

"I thought proxies are usually family members." Rossi asks.

"They are." Hotch informs his friend as he glares at the trio sitting at the end of the table.

Without flinching JJ picks up where Alex left off. "About three months ago John, Penelope and his mother sat down and had a long conversation. I should say that John talked and the women listened. He knew that he has only a few weeks left to live and he wanted to set things right in case he was unable to make any decisions for himself. He explained to his mother that he did not want to live what was left of his life on machines. That when the time was right he wanted to die quietly on his own terms. Not like his father that lingered for months on life support. In the end his mother understood. So they went to a lawyer drew up the papers and he made his will."

"He had a massive stroke this morning, his mother asked Garcia if she could have the some time to say good-bye to her son. You know Garcia she couldn't say no to his mother. From what Penelope said his mother is a nice lady and who is she to begrudge her a few hours to say good-bye to her only child." Reid finishes the explanation.

"I have just one more question?" Hotch tells them. "When did she marry him?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you ever so much for the overwhelming response, all the favorites and alerts. It made me very happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **

"What a stupid thing to do. Who would willing marry a man who was dying?" Cassandra asks with a laugh. "I guess she's not as smart as you all think she is if she did something as stupid as that. I think I'll have the surf and turf for my meal." she says picking the most expensive thing on the menu before she replaces it on the table with a smile.

PGPG

She stood in the doorway and watched as John's mother lovingly brushed his hair off of his forehead and kiss his face then she held his still warm hand in hers. She had asked the nurses and doctors to please turn alarms off before they turned off the life support. John had made this one last request of her he wanted his passing to be a quiet one as he knew his mother would be the one that would be there when he breathed his last breath.

She rested her head on the door frame and waited it didn't take long after the doctors and nurses left the room for John's mother to release her tears. Once the tears started they came in a torrent. Penelope waited five minutes before she entered the room.

She gently placed her arm around John's mother and guided her out of the room. "Come Abigail remember what John asked you to do."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about, you loved your son very much and you kept your promise."

"As did you."

"I just had to say good-bye to a friend I cared about." Penelope guides her to the car.

Having made all the arrangements earlier, she called the funeral home from her car before she entered he hospital.

Penelope puts the water on for tea once she knows Abigail is comfortable at her kitchen table. "I'll be moved by the end of the month, I called my sister, I'm moving back to Ohio I'll be taking both John and his father with me, their ashes I mean."

"Do you need any help, packing or shipping things?"

"No, I'm giving everything but my clothes and jewelry to charity."

"But you will call if you need anything."

" I promise Penelope. I do have something for you. John left a package for you he told me to give it to you after he died."

Abigail gets the package, after she carefully places it in Penelope's hands. Abigail inhales sharply. "I think you should go Penelope. I have to call my sister and I want to say the Rosary. I'll call you tonight and before I leave we have to have lunch one more time, just like he wanted."

PGPG

"Married? No way." Morgan says through gritted teeth.

"Derek, maybe she had to in order to be the proxy." Fran tells him as she pats his hand.

"No mom, you don't understand. She would have said something to me, before doing something like that." Morgan tells her firmly

"As far as I know they were never married." JJ answers Hotch as she looks at her cell.

"Is there a case, JJ?" Rossi asks.

"No case. Just a friend from college cancelling plans for tonight, girls night we were going to get manicures and new lingerie."

"I'll go with you if you like. I haven't had a manicure in two weeks. I could do with a few new pretty silk things." Cassandra offers.

"Thank you but no, we were going to belatedly celebrate her birthday. No need to go out now."

It was not going as Cassandra had planned and she blames Penelope for leaving a atmosphere of depressing gloom when she left. Try as she might no one really wanted to talk about anything other than the work that they do. After the salad plates were cleared away she tried a different topic then an other soon she just gave up.

Fran coughed slightly then wiped her mouth gently. "Dave, I'm not feeling all that well could you please take me back to the hotel."

"Of course Fran."

"Mom are you sure you wouldn't rather stay with me?"

"Derek I'm more comfortable in the hotel. We can each have our privacy this way. I'll call you later tonight maybe we can go for coffee and ice cream. Tell your sisters when they get here that I'll see them later at the hotel."

"Okay mom." Derek watches as Rossi and his mother each take money out of their wallets and leaving it on the table joining the ten that Penelope left.

Closing the door to the drivers side of his car he looks over at Fran and grins. "Penelope's?"

"Of course where else would we go?"

PGPG

Penelope opens the box then smiles a sad smile as she takes out a hand-blown rainbow and its solid glass stand. It is beautiful the way it catches the light and shinning the room in a rainbow of colors. Reading the note that was carefully placed in the bottom of the box.

_Penelope, You told me once that you loved wishing on rainbows because they were so rare. May all your wishes come true. But, remember this, sometimes a wish needs a helping hand so make your wish then go after what you want. Don't be afraid my friend. Life is too short, not to make your dreams come true. ~John_

She drops the note on the coffee table and heads for the bathroom feeling the need to wash away the day and all the tears that she can no longer hold back.

She dries her body then she wraps a towel around her head all without realizing she is so deep in thought that she is moving on auto pilot. It is the knocking of her door that makes her refocus grabbing a robe she slips it on before going to the door. A quick look in the peep hole makes the decision for her.

Opening the door she steps aside letting both Fran and David into her home. Dave watches as she relocks the door with five locks all deadbolts before she looks at them.

"Kitten what's with all the locks?"

"A couple of the apartments on this floor have been broken into recently." She answers with a shrug.

"And this is the first I've heard of it! Did you tell Hotch or Morgan?"

"No I installed four more locks on my door. Then went and got my stun gun checked. I also bought a lipstick stun gun for my purse."

"You should have come to one of us."

"I've been taking care of myself for a long time Agent Rossi."

"I'll have to tell Hotch, he'll need to know."

Sighing slightly. "I know. Just give me a minute to get dressed, then I'll make some coffee. Make yourselves at home."

She returns a few minutes later dressed in a green wrap around dress, her hair in a messy bun.

"So what brings you here?" She asks from her kitchen.

"The trio spilled the beans, Kitten."

"Oh. I see."

"Are you okay Penelope?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Morgan thank you. You shouldn't be here, you should be with Derek and Cassandra she just might be the one that gives you those grandchildren."

"I don't think so not if I have my way." Fran mumbles

"She needs a trip to the wood shed if you ask me, she shouldn't have slapped you." Dave tells her.

"It was my fault I egged her on."

"She should not have hit you." Fran tells her repeating Rossi's words.

"She is Derek's girlfriend, for as long as she is I will avoid her and him when she is around, if she becomes his wife then I will cut all ties except for a work related relationship with him." Penelope tells them as she comes into the room carrying a tray. "I made a mistake of saying something once about a girlfriend. That is something I will never do again. Could you make a spot on that table please."

Fran moves some things on the table, knowing when it is best to not continue a conversation she smiles before she says "What a beautiful rainbow."

"Thank you. I was a gift from John, his mother gave it to me today."

"So do make wishes upon them?"

"All the time Mrs. Morgan ever since I was a little girl." Penelope relies with a smile.

"Why did you agree to do it Kitten? I'm sure some lawyer could have done it for him."


	3. Chapter 3

"I did it for his mother not him. No parent should have to make that decision. What I did was only a formality. John had pre-arraigned everything else. I called the funeral home before I even signed the papers."

"May I asks you something Penelope?"

"You may ask me whatever you like Mrs. Morgan." Penelope tells her as she pours some coffee into a cup.

"You said you knew what Derek's Achilles heel is. What is it?"

"He'll never love any one more than his family. No woman will ever get passed his wall. He keeps his emotions and heart locked up tighter than Fort Knox. If he does ever marry it won't be for the real deep lasting love that marriages are built upon. But he will make it work because your son is an honorable man. If I had to bet on it, it will be the woman that will do the asking not your son."

"I heard you, you said that he told you that, he loved you."

"He likes me, and respects me. Depends on me to keep him well informed while he is out on the field. But he doesn't love me he might say it but it's just words to him. It means nothing, nothing at all."

"Kitten I've heard and see the way he acts around you."

"Respect sir, he respects my work and counts on me that's all."

"But you love him." Fran tells her.

"I love all members of my team and unit. I have no family Fran so I love them as they were members of my 'family'. I keep them safe and pray that they all come home alive so they can go home to their families."

"And who do you go home to?" Fran asks.

"I go home to me. Fran I've been on my own for a very long time, twenty years."

"You're young still, you'll met someone and settle down. Won't she Dave?"

Dave knows the question does not need an answer, just like he knows his Kitten is lying through her teeth.

"I stopped dating after Kevin asked me to marry him. I decided that I liked being single an unencumbered. I don't have to asks any ones permission to do anything. I do as I please, when I please."

"What about children?" Fran asks.

" I am godmother to three children. That's enough for me."

"Who is going to take care of you if you get sick?" Fran challenges not wanting her to get off so easy, After hearing her son talk about his team and his favorite tech. She knows they are both hiding their true feelings.

"No one. I've already made all the arrangements with my doctor, a lawyer and a funeral home."

"Why Kitten?" Rossi asks with a touch of hurt in his voice.

"Because I will never ask any one what John asked me to do. He had no choice I do. And I choose not to. Now would you like some thing to eat?" Penelope asks bringing the conversation to a close.

PGPG

Finding an empty table in the hotel restaurant was easy, being late afternoon they found the place mostly empty.

"I wish I could knock some sense into them." Fran tells Dave before she picks up her drink.

"Wouldn't do any good he is thick headed, and she afraid to face her true feelings."

"I know." Fran admits softly.

"Shall we order, You must be hungry I know I am."

PGPG

Four away cases in two weeks they were exhausted. Between the travel and the never ending paperwork it was a wonder they got any sleep at all.

Dave finished his work then slipped away, he was just to tired to offer to help Hotch. He knew that Morgan would stay an extra hour or two to help him get caught up so he could go home to his son, Jack sooner.

Dave wanted the company of a good friend, a man he had known since childhood and he wanted a good meal. He made two calls one to the fine hotel dinning to reserve a table and one to Father Jimmy.

Sitting at one side tables it gave them both what the wanted, a quiet place to talk without a chance of being disturbed by other friends.

Enjoying the last of the dessert and wine they fell into the easy conversation that they always had since childhood.

Rossi raised his hand for moment to get the attention of the server. It is a simple gesture, he didn't snap his fingers or wave. He always received good service because he treated the server with respect.

"Gentlemen how may I help you." The waiter asks.

"We would like some coffee please." Rossi replies.

Watching the server walk away Rossi notices a couple sitting in a circular booth, in a very passionate embrace. The way they were kisses reminded him of teenagers all hormones and lust, just fire with no substance. When the couple broke apart Rossi, schooled his face before returning his attention to his friend.

He dropped Father Jimmy off with a promise to go to Mass and lunch the following Sunday. It was a small thing to do for friendship.

PGPG

He waits until midday when he knows the agents and techs are getting their second wind. Picking up his desk phone he call the person he needs.

"How may I help you sir?"

"Come to my office please."

"On my way."

She knocks once and enters the office leaving the door open like it was.

"Did you need something repaired, sir?"

"No, Kitten I need a favor."

"If I can. I will, you know that."

"I went to dinner with Father Jimmy last night, we went to the Blue room."

"Nice place, from what I've been told." Garcia tells him.

"It's very nice, I'll be taking you there for your next Birthday."

"Thank you, but there is no need. What would you like me to do."

"Hack into their CCTV. I saw a couple in a very compromising display of affection. The thing is that one them of is involved with a friend of mine and I want to give him the heads up about her cheating."

"Okay, I'm all for saving people heartache and pain, true love and all that. What time did you see it and who am I looking for."

"About seven-thirty in the corner booth. It was Cassandra." Rossi says softly.

"No. I won't so it. You know why too. Hire a P.I. you've got the bucks."

"I need it done right."

"No agent Rossi, I will not do it. I refuse."

"Did you just refuse to follow an order, Miss Garcia?" Strauss asks as she walks into the office putting the files she is holding on Dave's desk.

Penelope turns an looks at the section chief. "Yes ma'am I did."

"Would you like to reconsider?"

"No ma'am I would not."

"Then you leave me no choice, you're suspended one week, no pay."

"Yes ma'am may I leave now?"

"Yes go." Strauss orders.

"These requests just came into my office they asked for you specifically David." Strauss tells him as she taps on the folders.

"I'll get right on them."

"Good." She replies and leaves just a swiftly as she entered just moments before.

Knowing that bad news is best delivered in person he goes to Hotch, to face the music accepting the responsibility that he just got their Kitten suspended for a week.

"How could you do just a dumb ass thing?" Is the first thing he hears after telling Hotch what happened.

"I know, I just didn't think she always says yes to us."

He knows that it is guilt that has him standing here at her door. He knocks and waits for her to answer. He doesn't have to wait long, when she does answer he is shocked at her appearance, she is wearing jeans, sweatshirt, and heavy thick socks on her feet. Stepping into the apartment he can feel a chill in the air.

"Why is it so cold in here?"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: please remember that this story is completely AU. I was told that Garcia was not an agent that she was only support staff. I made her an agent for this story because in a past episode JJ called her an agent when getting permission from a family so that Garcia could get access to a photo account. I think that was the episode. As for my OC Cassandra is what she is, a beautiful woman that could charm her way into his life and bed. So please don't like don't read. That is why it is called fan fiction. _

"I'm sorry?" she asks after locking the door.

"Cold, why is it cold in here?"

"I haven't turned the heat up yet. I usually keep it low when I'm not here."

"Please turn it up, I'm old and cold."

"You're not that old Agent Rossi."

" I came to apologize to you. It's my fault that you got suspended."

"I accept your apology." She tells him with a quick smile. "Now would you like something to eat? I can whip up some omelets."

He can't get over just how forgiving she is, but he needs to make things up to her some how.

"Thank you. How about you change and I take you out to eat there is a place that just opened that I've been wanting to try. And while we are eating you can give me the name of a good P.I., deal?"

"Sound good, I just need a few minutes."

She returned to work the following Monday. She did smile when she opened her office door and found a large cup of tea and a muffin waiting for her on the side table. With a note. _Thank you, Kitten. _

It surprised everyone that Cassandra was still around and from the looks of things she wasn't going anywhere. JJ, Alex and, Penelope's voice could be heard coming from the round table. Morgan tells Cassandra to go in that he would follow with their lunch and bottled water. She smiled as she enters the room then pulls out a chair to join them at the table. Saying hello to everyone she listens to the conversation waiting for Derek to return..

After greeting Cassandra, Alex looks at the resort brochure that Penelope had brought in for her to see. Having learned to read upside years ago in boarding school she had no problem reading the brochure for Penelope's vacation.

"This place looks nice." Cassandra remarks trying to join in.

"It is nice. I go there every year. I go once the season is over. I get a discount, even more if I pay fully in advance. I only stay one week but its nice quiet, hardly anyone there at the end of the season."

"They let you book your vacation this far in advance?" Alex asks.

"Only the one week. I've been doing it for years, besides no one else wants the first week of September."

"And your other week? Where do you go for that week?" Alex asks

"She take a the last week in March." Rossi answers as he enters the room with his take out container in hand. "And to answer your second question we don't know and she won't say."

"Nice to have you back Garcia, I missed you. Well we all missed you." Reid says as joins them at the table.

"Thank you, I missed you too Dr. Reid."

"I thought you had your vacation in March and September?" Cassandra asks innocently.

"I was suspended for a week. For refusing to follow an order from a supervisor." Garcia tells her with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Penelope, glad you're back, the tech they sent us was horrible." Morgan tells her as he sits next Cassandra.

She nodded her head. "Sorry about that sir. I'll try not to get suspended again."

Morgan looks at her and frowns, but the look on Cassandra's face is one of pure pride hearing her call Derek sir, in a purely professional manor. Cassandra had been worried for a long time about what Penelope had told her. But after watching and listening to them she came to the conclusion that Derek could never love someone like Penelope, if he ever said it, it was out of pity and friendship nothing more.

"That's good to hear Garcia" Hotch tells as he comes into the room.

"Who's order did you refuse?" Reid asks.

"That would be mine, young doctor Reid and it is a need to know. Any more questions from any of you?" Rossi asks daring the members of the team to ask.

"Kitten I need to see you in my office at two." Rossi says just as he leaves.

"Yes sir."

Once back in her office she plows through a lot of the backload of requests that she waiting that she still had left from the morning.

Leaving her office at a quarter to two she goes to the loo first before she goes to see Rossi. Wondering the whole time why he wants to see her. He already apologized to her and as far as she was concerned it was forgotten.

She smoothed out her skirt before she knocks on the door.

"Come in Kitten." He calls out to her.

"Sir you wanted to see me?" She asks after closing the door.

"Actually it was me, Miss Garcia. Agent Rossi told me what happened, I wanted to tell you that I have removed the reprimand from your file. And put one in his for using Bureau resources for personal reasons." Chief Strauss tells her as she stands turning to look at the units tech.

"Thank you ma'am that makes me feel a lot better."

"I'm sorry I can't replace your lost wages but you didn't work and I can't swing it."

"I understand, thank you for trying."

"That is one thing I can fix Kitten. Here take this check it will make up for your weeks pay. No argument Kitten please."

"Thank you sir." She says softly as she accepts the check. She slips into her skirt pocket without even looking at it.

"I need to talk with Agent Rossi."

"I understand, thank you Chief Strauss." Penelope responds then quickly leaves.

Strauss waits until Garcia leaves before she turns he attention toward Rossi.

"You pull a stunt like that again Dave and I'll have your balls."

"Now that sounds like the Erin Strauss we all know and fear." He quips back to her.

It was the single firm knock that made her turn around and look to see who wanted her.

"Penelope?"

"Can I help you, Agent Morgan ?"

Sighing he closes his eyes then hands her some folders. "I need this information as fast as you can get it for me."

"Will do, is there anything else?"

"No, that's it. I'm glad you're back baby girl." he says softly as he leaves.

She knows that he misses their flirting and banter, as much as she does. But a promise is a promise. She might be able to lie to everyone else about not having any feeling for him, but she can't lie to herself. Yes she loves him very much but she knows that nothing will come from it, nothing at all. His Achilles heel is just to strong for him to love back a true meaningful love.


	5. Chapter 5

"Have you seen Garcia?" JJ asks Alex as she reaches for the powered creamer.

"No, is she due back today?"

"Yes, her vacation is over this is the first week of April."

"Did she tell you were she was going this year?" asks Alex.

"Not a word, but then she never does, she says the crazies are still coming out of their winter slumber so she can get away and not feel guilty about not telling anyone where she is."

Both women can't help but smile when they hear a distinctive laugh. "Hello my pretties. Did you miss me?" Penelope asks as she walks towards them with a smile. The women can't help but laugh and return her greetings with hugs.

Letting go of her JJ stands back and looks at her. "Did you have a good time?"

"I did a great time. Thanks for asking. How are things here?"

"Same as always."

"She joins us for lunch everyday we are town." Alex tells her in order to prepare her.

Understanding her intent Penelope nods her head slightly ."As long as she makes him happy that's all that matters. Sorry girls but I've got to start in or I'll never be able to join you for lunch today. So, twelve-thirty round table?"

"If we're still in town it's a date." JJ tells her.

They watch her walk quickly away as juggles her totes and cup of hot tea while pulling her badge off so she can open her office door. "You know I've only been here for a short time, . ." Alex starts to say.

"She is a very good actor isn't she?" Rossi asks as he walks closer.

"Working with us she has to be." JJ mumbles before she leaves.

"Sorry I'm late." she says as she rushes in. Team C needed a bit information." She explains then sits down next to Reid.

'Do they need anything else?" Hotch asks.

"No, if all goes well they will be home in three hours."

"Did you have a nice vacation Garcia?"

"I did, thank you for asking Spencer."

"Did you bring me anything?"

"Yes! Me! I did find a book you might like to borrow in an old secondhand store. Stop by before you leave it's in old English."

"Tell us you didn't lock yourself up in dusty room filled with the newest tech gadgets." Morgan asks with a chuckle.

"I hardly stayed in my room at all if you want the truth."

"Where did you end up going Penny?" Cassandra inquires.

"I went to Port Isabel, Texas, Cassie." Penelope answers then takes a bite of her sandwich.

"You've must have forgotten that I don't like being called Cassie." Cassandra says with clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry I just assumed that you were giving me permission as you called me Penny when my name is Penelope." Garcia responds sweetly.

Wanting to stop any trouble before it starts knowing that Cassandra would never stand a chance against Garcia, Hotch asks. "I hear it's beautiful there, is it?"

"It's gorgeous. The way the moon light shimmers on the water by the pier."

"Excuse me." a security officer says after he knocks on the door and enters carrying a large bouquet of roses. "I have a delivery here. It has been checked over."

"Thank you, officer." Rossi tells the man after the places them on the table.

"Oh Derek you shouldn't have. I love roses but these must have cost you a fortune." Cassandra gushes. As she counts the flowers. "Twenty-four yellow, one white and one red." she announces."

"I didn't." Morgan tells her.

Alex stands up and takes the card off of the holder and reads it out loud. "Garcia." she then gives the card to Penelope.

"Lucky girl. So who is he? I have to approve before you say yes you know." Rossi says in a teasing voice.

They all watch as she puts her lunch things back into her brown bag. "No need, I told him no. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of back log to get through."

JJ waits until she leaves. "Spence don't roses have different meanings?"

"Yes, if I had to analyze this bouquet I would say the yellow ones are saying he will always be her friend, the white one says he thinks she is perfect and the red one means love, or in this case he will always love her."

"And she turned him down? What is she, daft? I mean just how many times does a woman that looks like she does get an offer to get married. Stupid thing to do if you ask me." Cassandra says while reaching to take the red rose out of the vase."

"Aaron clean my mess will you please while I take this vase down to her office." Rossi says just as Cassandra touches the rose.

"Back to work every one, I have a meeting with all the unit chiefs later. Any problems that you have let me know before I leave at three." Hotch orders tossing the trash into the trash basket.

"That was uncalled for Cassandra, and you know it. I have to go back to work, I'll call you later tonight."

"Derek please, I can come over and make you a nice dinner."

"Not tonight. I'm teaching at the academy this afternoon then a self defense class tonight."

* * *

Sitting in her car Cassandra applies fresh lipstick then blots her lips. Seeing no reason to stay home all alone she picks up her cell .

"Hello."

"Hello lover, what to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Only if I stay for breakfast, my pet."

"I'll let the doorman to expect you."

* * *

Just after four in the afternoon both JJ and Alex met by the coffee machine. "You must have read my mind." JJ tells her.

"Nah not really, it's more of us verses them. So you grab the tea and I'll get the cookies."

They walk into her office with out knocking. "Tell them down at the tech center that you are in a meeting." JJ orders then closes the door behind them.

* * *

"Will they get her to talk?" Spencer asks the other three men as they watch the door close.

"Hard to tell." Hotch answers watching as Morgan turns and walks back into his own office.

* * *

"Okay, Penelope spill." Alex tells her placing the cookies and a pile of tissues that she takes out of her pocket on the table.

"Not much to tell, I've known Caleb for ages we were friends, lovers, went our separate ways. He got married, widowed and we got back together about five months ago. When he asked me to marry him I told him no. Not because I didn't love him because I loved him to much to lie to him. No magic you see, no butterflies. I want what my parents had they had been married for over sixteen years and when my dad looked at her I swear I could see her get weak kneed. You know what I mean? Anyway we decided that we would always be friends and be a phone call away if there was trouble."

Understanding completely Alex tells her. "I'm sorry."

"C'est la vie." Penelope sighs slightly then reaches for a cookie.

'What are your plans for tonight?" Alex asks not wanting her to be alone.

"Mandatory refresher class on self defense, ten laps in the pool. Shower, cocoa and bed."

"Dinner, after the class and pool?" JJ asks.

"I was thinking of breakfast at the pancake hut."

"You can count me in, I adore breakfast for dinner."

"You don't have to take the class do you Alex?"

"No I have to got to the shooting range."

"You JJ?" Garcia asks

"Home for me, Henry is learning how to print his name tonight we are going to work on holding the pencil not so tight. Tomorrow for lunch I'm voting pizza if we are in town, I'm sick of all of this healthy eating."

"I second the vote."

"Me third." Alex says with a laugh.

* * *

"I can't believe that it's April." Reid says as he reaches for the coffee pot.

"Ah, I see it had finally happened to you Reid." Rossi says with a smile.

"What?"

"It is a phenomenon so to speak. The older you get the faster time seems to pass.

"That is a misnomer time passes at the same rate."

"I said it seems like it goes faster not that it does."

"I wonder?"

"Wonder what boy genius?" Garcia asks as she passes him her empty cup.

"If the older you get the faster times seems to pass."

"Only if you're having a good time, otherwise time drags on especially at work. Which if I'm not mistaken you should all be doing." Hotch tells them folding his arms over his chest and frowning.


	6. Chapter 6

He dismissed the class then watched as they started to gather their things and leave one by one. But he kept his watch on one person in particular, Penelope Garcia, his baby-girl. She seemed so far away recently no jokes, no late night movies at the office when the case was bad. She was back to calling him agent Morgan, and if that wasn't bad enough she was calling him sir when ever they were away over the speaker phone sometimes even here in the FBI building. He misses the banter the innuendos the flirting it took the edge away made things a little more bearable.

"Garcia." He calls out to her as she is placing a towel around her neck.

"Yes, agent Morgan. Did you need something?"

"Why baby-girl. Why have you pulled away from me?"

"I haven't not really. I'm staying out of your personal life. I made a promise remember never to interfere with or in your personal life again. That's what I'm doing. Your working life I'm still in and I'm going to be the professional that we both know is needed. Right?"

He can't help but sigh at her answer. "Do you want to go out for a drink with me after you change?"

"No thank you. I have plans, is there anything else sir?"

"No, you're dismissed."

"Good-night sir." She says before turning away from him.

Meeting Alex as planned they make themselves comfortable in a booth. She knows to let Alex sit in the bench that faces the door. But in this place this time of night it would be redundant. The dinner was filled to the brim uniforms, military and LEOs.

After fixing their tea the way they each prefer, neither of the women say anything for a few minutes.

"Are you alright Garcia? You're very quiet."

"Just sore I hit the mat one to many times, and I swam one too many laps."

"Taking your anger out on the water, will only hurt you in the long run Penelope."

"Just think about all the exercise I'm getting." Garcia quips back.

"You guys really need to talk."

"Have I ever told you just how much I hate profilers." She tells her sourly, it didn't help that she was smiling at time it sort of took the bite out of her words.

"Me too, especially when they stick their noses where they don't belong. So pancakes or waffles?"

The hair on the back of her neck tingled as she left he elevator on her floor. Looking back on it she couldn't say why exactly, a noise or the dank smell that hung in the air.

She put her hand in her hoodie pocket and pulled out her zapper as she liked to call her mini stun gun. She walked down the hall alert to her surroundings. After being shot she always took extra care and went her instincts. She knew that they had not caught the burglar that had been in the neighborhood theses last few months. With the high crime rate in the city burglary was not a high priority unless someone was hurt.

It was the muffled cry from a neighbor that lives three doors down from her, that alerted her that something was wrong. A nice couple lived there the husband worked nights and the wife worked as a teacher days. A nice couple newly married just starting out in life. Penelope had brought them over some cookies to welcome them.

Penelope wasn't stupid and she knew that she couldn't over power anyone but she could defend herself. All she had to do was get to her apartment and call the police tell them what she heard and observed.

To bad it all went to hell in a hand basket. She didn't even get two steps when she saw a twenty something man back out of the apartment door carrying a bulging pillowcase over his shoulder. She didn't think she just acted, quickly taking the steps needed she yelled at the man in French gesturing wildly with her arms when she got close enough, she zaps him good. She looks down at him as he shook on the floor, pointing the little pink zapper at him she calmly takes her cell out of her pocket and calls the police.

Only when she see the police come off of the elevator does she start to shake. One of the police officers takes the stun gun out of her hand, then turns her away leading her to the elevator and out to a waiting car. Leaving the rest of the men to deal with the man on the floor and her neighbor.

Once at the police she gives her statement showing them her creds and her license to carry the stun gun. They gave her back her stun gun with a smile and thanks. Fully knowing that the brass will be sending a report to the FBI as soon as possible.

It was very late when she got back and even later before she was finally able to go to sleep, she kept tossing and turning. Thinking about how everything could have gone wrong. She thanked her lucky stars that she never took the agents up on their offer to teach her how to use a handgun. It was bad enough that she used the stun gun on someone.

"Our Kitten is running late this morning." Rossi says as he point to the yellow mug still sitting by the coffee machine.

"She didn't get back from the police station until late last night." Hotch informs him as he offers to pour more coffee into his cup.

"Police station?" Morgan asks tossing the morning paper on the table.

"She used her stun gun on a man that had just burgled her neighbor, she was just getting home. He backed out carrying a loaded pillowcase she zapped him and called the LEOs. They took her to the station, she gave a statement showed them her creds and her license. They brought her back home with thanks."

"Why didn't she call one of us?"

"I assume because she didn't see the need. I'm guessing she wasn't hurt and she wasn't in any trouble. Our Kitten can stand on her own two feet she is tough as nails when she has to be but still soft and womanly. All I can say is the man that wins her heart had better treat her right or the men in the BAU will make him sorry he was ever born. Right Aaron?"

"Yes." Hotch replies firmly.

She walks into the BAU two hours late not looking her usual colorful self. She looks tired like she didn't sleep at all. Going straight to the coffee pot she fills her cup after fixing it with powered cream and sugar, she leans on the counter closes her eyes and takes a sip. She can't help but relish the taste and the feeling of the delicious liquid as she swallows. Thanking the powers that be, but mostly David Rossi for keeping the BAU stocked with really good coffee, not colored water that the rest of the building has to content with.

Opening her eyes she sees her main team standing there watching her. "What? Did I do something wrong? Did I forget something?"

"Kitten we were wondering how you were?"

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"Garcia, I received a report from the local police, about a you and a little pink stun gun?"

"Oh that, no big deal. Bad guy is going to jail no one got hurt. I did break a nail though does that count?."

That one simple snarky quip was enough the profiles knew that she was coping well.

"If you need to talk Garci, Alex and I still want pizza if we are in town." JJ reminds her.

"Baby girl?"

"Yes D." she starts to say only to quickly stop mid syllable. "agent Morgan."

"I'm glad you're okay and didn't get hurt."

"Thank you." she says softly before leaving mumbling something about getting to work helping the red team.


	7. Chapter 7

Rossi felt like he was in the middle of an endless loop. One day was bleeding into the other, case after case, he was loosing track of them. Some days he couldn't even tell you the day of the week never mind the month of the year.

He couldn't help but let out a small satisfying groan as he swallowed the amber colored Scotch, the first sip burned then mellowed out leaving a warm feeling spreading throughout his body. Remembering what had happened earlier in the day he can only shake his head.

He readily stated before that he loved his team especially the younger members. He liked them too, the best the FBI had to offer and not a one of them afraid to own up to any and all mistakes that they had made. Most of the time that is, until this day he was proud of them, now he was having doubts but only for one of them.

For one of them he felt nothing but pride, the pride only a father could feel. But as he was no ones father he could only feel proud for the way she behaved. His Kitten she put on her best face and acted out the scene like it was being directed by Coppola, himself.

_The laughter could be heard coming closer to the round table as the team members were eating lunch. The only one missing was Derek he was coming back from Chicago after seeing his mother for the weekend. They all look over in time to see Derek and Cassandra walk into the room. His arm around her waist both of them smiling as he brings her closer to him._

"_Sorry I'm late. The flights were running late at O'Hare." Derek tells Hotch._

"_Not a problem. Team C is stuck there too."_

"_Derek baby, aren't you going to tell the big news?"_

"_News?" JJ asks_

"_We're getting married." Derek answers._

"_We are going to have an engagement party, so all of our friends and families can celebrate with us." Cassandra gushes to them._

_At first everyone was stunned then, they all reacted as normally as they could. Bright happy smile enough hugging and back slapping to last a lifetime. _

_He watched Penelope when it was her turn she hugged Cassandra and Derek both congratulating them wishing them the best in the world. Then as she stepped back so that Alex could take her place in line. The smile and brightness never left her face as she watched everyone else in the room wish the lucky couple well._

_Not long after Derek brought Cassandra to the elevators so she could leave, everyone went back to work. Finishing what ever they were working on before the next group of requests could come in and fill their in-boxes once again._

_There was a definite a pall in the unit and the day wore on. As much as the agents tried to cover it up with banter and tires old jokes. Eventually they just gave up and just worked in silence._

_No one said anything as Cassandra walked through the bullpen with the visitors badge on. It was just after six at night most of the agents had left the few that were there watched as she made her way to Morgan's office, some of them chuckled because he wasn't there, it meant that she would have to sit in the round table alone._

_It was the scream echoed in the nearly empty unit that brought the bosses out of their office and running._

"_What happened?" Hotch demanded._

"_Is she sick? Does she get off on watching that woman getting stabbed." Cassandra asks pointing at Garcia as she turns and stands. _

"_Kitten?" Rossi asks after putting his weapon back in its holster._

_Penelope looked at Rossi then took off her head set before answering. "I was listening to the background sounds, we've already determined that the "murder" is not real. This is for a kidnapping case. I didn't even know she was there."_

"_What are you doing wondering the halls Cassandra. Derek should have told you that are only allowed in the round table and his office and then only when he is with you."_

"_He did tell me that. I'm sorry. I saw he door open I came to ask Penny if she knew where Derek is." Cassandra explains sweetly._

"_Penelope has far more important things to do than keep track of agent Morgan's whereabouts. Now if you'll follow me I'll escort you to the round table." Hotch tells her._

_Cassandra looked back over her shoulder and glared and Penelope with squinted eyes and an expression that all women anywhere know. "You'll pay for this."_

_Rossi watched the interaction of the two women and silently chuckled. As Penelope just smiled back never letting Cassandra's glare get to her at all._

_Half an hour later Penelope could be seen walking toward Hotch's office with the final reports that she needed to turn in to him. She knocks on the door jam and walks in, only to frown slightly when she sees that Hotch is not alone. Rossi and Morgan are with him._

"_I have those final reports sir." she tells him handing him the small stack of folders._

"_Thank you. Did you finish analyzing that video?"_

"_Yes sir I forwarded all of my findings. All we can do now is wait. Is there anything sir?"_

"_No thank you, you can go."_

_She starts to leave only to have Morgan call her back. "Garcia I just wanted to apologize for Cassandra."_

"_Thank you, but you remind Cassie that she just can't go where she pleases some of the things I look at and for are classified. I really don't want to file a complaint on her. It is my job on the line not hers. I've gotten use to having my freedom I really don't want to have to go back to reporting in everyday and having to wear a GPS me at all times."_

"_I'll tell her and I am sorry. Let me make it up to you, join us for dinner tonight. I'm sure it will be fine with Cassandra."_

"_I'm sorry I can't. Agent Rossi promised to take me to church, to light a candle for my folks it's the anniversary of their dieing. Then he is taking father Jimmy and me out to dinner."_

_Rossi stood up and straighten out his sports jacket. "Are you ready Kitten?"_

"_I just need to get my coat and lock my office, five minutes?"_

"_I'll meet you by the elevators." Rossi tells her._

_Saying good night he follows Penelope out leaving Hotch and Morgan to finish their private conversation._

"_You lied Kitten." He tells her as they are walking toward their cars._

"_I know, I'm sorry I got you involved."_

"_Don't worry about it. We have to get going if we are going to make our reservations."_

"_I'm sorry, reservations?"_

"_Yes, we are going to church you are lighting a candle saying a prayer then we are going out to eat, with father Jimmy."_

"_Sir, you don't have to cover up my lie."_

"_I know but I want to. Besides I haven't taken Jimmy out in a long time. And we're off the clock Kitten so call me Dave."_

He puts his tumbler down and reaches for his personal cell phone. Hitting speed dial nine, he is surprised that it is answered after the second ring, being so late at night.

"Hello, Stone Investigators. How may I help you?"

"Hello it's David Rossi."

"Mr. Rossi I was planning on calling you tomorrow. I have completed my report, I also have the report from the investigator in England you hired. Where would you like us meet?"


	8. Chapter 8

Rossi made the lunch date not far from the office pick up the report from investigator. He paid the investigator handsomely for his report, money well spent as far as he was concerned. A thick folder that included the report from the investigator from Great Britain a well. As much as he wanted to read the information now he couldn't, it would have to wait until he got home. Once in the privacy of his own home he would take his time and go over the reports.

It was the day that wouldn't end, the time just dragged on. He rubbed the back of his head and closed his eyes, he knew he had to get his head back in the game. Work first personal second. When he finally made it home he whipped together a simple meal before settling down with a good cup of coffee. He needed his head to be clear. He had been letting his emotions get the better of him and he knew it was time to reign them in.

When he stops and thinks about the reason why he is going through all of this trouble he can be completely honest with himself or anyone else if they asked. For them simple as that, he had lived long enough to see love flourish and love denied. If ever there was a case of love being denied it was Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia. He just couldn't see that happen, not to them.

At one time he would have liked to take Morgan to wood shed the only problem with that is, he would have come out with the short end of the stick. Derek Morgan is a very strong man combined with his brains, it took a lot to get the best of him. Now Penelope would be a different matter all together. She would willingly take the spanking, then walk away crying while rubbing her sore backside. The price to pay for spanking her would be Morgan's fists in multiply yet different location on his body. It was a price he was not willing to pay as he was an old man who bruised easily.

Reading them slowly he takes his time not wanting to miss anything of importance. He had a feeling about Cassandra but he had no idea that she anything like reports insinuated.

He finds two CD's in an envelope from the private investigator from overseas. Slipping the first one into the laptop he is surprised to see a couple about the same age. To say he was shocked at what they were saying would be an understatement, if what they were saying had any grain of truth in it the Morgan was walking into hell with this woman. He carefully watched the video again this time watching the body language of the couple.

Three couples and six single interviews with women and three with just men. Rossi came to the conclusion that this woman was poison. Pure and simple poison, everything she touched she left her mark. Not everyone survived in one piece after dealing with the havoc she created in her wake.

When he finished reading everything he put it all in his safe. He had a lot of thinking to do as to what his actions will be. There was no chance in hell he was going to let Morgan marry that viper without trying to stop it. And stop he indented on doing with everything within his power.

He was a man who believed in God, his childhood friend was still one of his best friends. He used Jimmy as a sounding board a confidant and more importantly as his priest. Jimmy understood Dave and his need to save Derek the heartache of marrying the wrong woman. But Jimmy knew that there was more to it than that. He himself had meet Rossi's Kitten, Penelope Garcia. She was everything that Dave said she was and more, and if Dave said that they were both being hard headed by denying their love who was he to argue, after all he had never seen them interact with each other. Completely understanding Dave, Jimmy told him not to do anything rash but to pray and wait. Things like this have a tendency to sort themselves out in time.

So he waited and he prayed and he watched them the three of them. He also made excuses to invite Morgan over to help him build a wine cellar, more of a wine closet in his home. Maybe if he gave Cassandra enough rope she would get caught in her own snare. It was on one of these building weekends that Derek admitted after too much scotch that it was Cassandra that asked him. He thought about it, yes he loved her, like he loved all women. She was healthy, very attractive and wanted children as well. That would make his mother happy, and as far as he was concerned that was all that mattered.

The answer to his prayers came on a Saturday afternoon when he started to open his mail, in the form of an invitation. An invitation to an engagement party the first Saturday night in September.

He quickly sent up a thank you prayer like his nonna taught him all those years ago. Then he grabbed his land line phone. It was time to talk to the some people in Great Britain. And make some plans, to trap a viper in her own nest.

Having been to parties like these he knew that people tented to come and go through out the evening so a few more people mingling in wouldn't even be noticed.

That fact that Cassandra picked that particular date meant one thing. She was still angry at Penelope for getting her banned from the BAU, even if it wasn't his Kitten's fault at all. She knew that Penelope was going on vacation the first week in September. Rossi was there when Penelope was showing the brochure to JJ and Alex, while Cassandra was reading the brochure upside down and asking questions pretending she was interested.

He followed Penelope home on the last day of work before her vacation. It wasn't that he was worried about her he just wanted to make sure she was dealing with everything. The drama more importantly the heartache she must be feeling. The funny part was after Derek and Cassandra announced their engagement things between Penelope and Derek almost went back to normal. They talked and she smiled when he was talking to her. She wouldn't flirt or say anything even coming close to being inappropriate at all. Light and easy it made going after the unsubs better for everyone.

"When are you leaving, Kitten?" Rossi asks after he closes the apartment door.

"In about an hour. I'm driving. It's a three hour drive and I'm going to stop for dinner along the way. I don't have food in the fridge."

"Kitten."

"Did you get your tux pressed Dave. I want you to look your best when I see the pictures when I get back."

He follows her passed the beaded curtain and into the colorful bedroom. Seeing one large suitcase one already packed and sitting on her bed, while a smaller one was still open. He watches as she put her hairbrush and a few bottles from her bathroom inside the small case. Reaching for her robe Dave watches her frown and put it back on the hook on the door.

"I guess I don't need a robe anyway."

"How old is that thing kitten? You could use a new warm robe that one looks thread bare."

"Have you seen the price of a good cotton robe? Out of my budget a good one goes for almost a hundred dollars."

"So let me buy you one. Think of it as an early Christmas gift. For me Kitten please." he says taking the bill out of his wallet.

"Christmas." she says firmly as she places a kiss on his cheek. Whispering a thank you.

Watching her drive off he sends up another prayer that she will be out of harms way when his careful planning and unexpected guests arrive.

It is an beautiful room with everyone in formal attire, drinks from the open bar and food being served by waiters also dressed in formal serving uniforms.

Rossi makes the rounds talking with his team members and some of the suits further up the chain. He talks with Erin Strauss handing her a glass of ginger ale he had ordered from the bar for her.

"It's a beautiful party isn't it?" Erin asks.

"It is very nice." he answers calmly.

"What are you up to David Rossi? I've known you for a long time I know that expression."

"Me? I didn't do anything wrong at all. Look the DJ is going to make a speech let's listen." He tells her then lifts his tumbler of scotch to take a sip.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. The happy couple would like to thank you for coming here to celebrate with them. If any of you wish to add your best wishes for them feel free to stand and share with us."

When two couples and one woman and one man stand from different parts of the room.

The single woman walks closer to the microphone only to be followed by the other five people.

Cassandra looks turns and looks as the woman takes the microphone. "I don't have any advice, but I do have a story to share with you all about Cassandra here?"

"No, who invited you here? You don't belong here at all" Cassandra said through her clenched teeth.

Smiling the woman faces all of the guests. "My name is Victoria, and I want to share. . .


	9. Chapter 9

"My name is Victoria, and I want to share with you all a remembrance of Cassandra. this happened fifteen years ago, my mum was in hospital and my father's sister was staying with us helping out, Cassandra came over and spoke to her very politely and sweet, like she always is, she told my Aunt that she thought she left her sweater in my room. My Aunt told her to go right up and get it while she fixed them some tea. Cassandra made her excuses about not having enough time to stay, and left soon after.

My mum came home a week later, a few days after she was home she noticed that her bracelet was missing. You see that particular piece of jewelry has been in my family for over a hundred years, Queen Alexandria gave it to my distant grandmother as a token of affection. My mother was heartbroken, I always suspected that Cassandra had taken it. She was the only one who was in the house, she knew where my mother kept it. But as in all things Cassandra denied it, her parents backed her up even when faced with photographic proof taken five years later of her wearing it. If I'm not mistaken it is the same diamond and ruby bracelet that is on her wrist right now. If you need proof I have a photograph and all the insurance documents for the bracelet, we never filed for the insurance. I promised my mum that one day I would get it back for her. So if you could, please give it back now, and consider yourself lucky that your not facing charges for theft Cassandra."

"Cassandra, did you really take it?" Derek asks shocked that she could do anything so cruel.

Everyone watches as Cassandra takes off the bracelet and tosses it at Victoria's feet.

"It's ugly anyway."

The silence in the banquet hall was deafening as people tried not to watch by semi-turning away but only enough to still be able to watch Cassandra.

"I guess we are next giving our good wishes just like Cassandra gave hers to us on our wedding day." Michael Spencer says as his wife steps closer and takes his hand never letting it go.

"Olivia and I were married five years ago. I should begin by telling you all first, that there was a group of us, we would get together and go to the clubs, dinner, the theatre it didn't matter. Almost every Saturday night the group of us would get together and go out."

Cassandra tried to move away but she found herself blocked by the team. It didn't take a mind reader to find out what had happened. When Victoria was talking each member had looked at Rossi and found that he had the most satisfying look on his face. Almost like a lion licking his fur, grooming himself after working hard to care for a member of his pride.

Olivia stepped closer still to her husband, smiling at him with such love shinning in her eyes. "It really was the most beautiful wedding. All of our little group were there to wish us well on our special day. But Michael here, wonderful man that he is, drank a bit heavily at the reception." Michael smiled back at her before his eyes fell to the floor in shame. "I went looking for him, it was time for us to do our final good-byes before we were to go on our honeymoon. I couldn't find him anywhere and just knew he was probably passed out drunk. I remember laughing as I opened the door to the room that was dubbed the 'getaway room' by staff. It was supposed to be the room we changed out of our gown and tux into travel clothes." Michael cleared is throat and carried on from there, keeping his eyes on the floor, his cheeks coloring in embarrassment. "I know I can never take back what happened in that room, and I can honestly say I don't remember how it happened although it isn't an excuse for my behavior. Olivia found me in a compromising situated with Cassandra," Cassandra snorted loudly and very unladylike at this and Olivia began to laugh outright at her, "Compromising indeed, there was my new husband sitting in the vanity chair half dressed with his genitals hanging out of his open trousers. And there was Cassandra, on her knees on in nothing but her heels and pearls. My husband was drunk yes, but you, you were completely sober. I remember you stood and wiped your mouth with the back of your hand. Then you grabbed your dress, smiling you said it was a wedding present just as you closed the door. A wedding present? What kind of person gives such a wedding present!" Michael smiled at his wife before looking back to Derek, "I haven't had a single drink since that day, and as you can see, my beautiful wife as forgiven me. We cut all ties with Cassandra after that." Michael says firmly.

Derek looks at Cassandra and takes a step away from her, how could he have been so blind he thinks, what else has she done, what is she hiding?

"Good evening everyone my name is Vincent, I would like to share an experience I had with our dear Cassandra. You see we were engaged to be married eight years ago. I loved her, I really did. We were a month away from our wedding, I came home early from work one day and found her in bed with my best friend and his wife. Needless to say old man I came here today to save you the same fate and to possibly save you from heartache. I know Cassandra well I don't think she will ever change, she is what you Americans call a user, I believe that is the correct term."

When the next couple comes to the center of the room, Derek waves them off. "I thank you for coming and I would like to spare you and me the embarrassment of whatever Cassandra did. I would like to thank you all for coming here today. Please enjoy the rest of the evenings the meal will be served shortly and the music for dancing will be starting soon."

He pulls Cassandra to one side holding her hands he slides the ring off of her finger.

"It's off Cassandra I'm no ones fool." He takes a step away as she starts to scream.

"It's all her fault, that heifer. She is to blame for all this."

"Who are you talking about Cassandra?" Hotch asks.

"That bitch Penelope, who else. She has always been jealous of me. Where is she anyway?"

"If you remember correctly you were there when she was telling us about her vacation back in the early spring. She told us that she got a discount for booking her vacation early. You even asked her questions. Did you forget?" Alex asks sweetly.

"You're always saying how she can find anything on the internet. I still say she did this." Cassandra says bitterly.

Erin Strauss never one to let an opportunity go by especially when she has to defend a member of the FBI. "I will not deny that Penelope Garcia is a dangerous woman. That is one of the reasons she was hired for the FBI. But what you don't know is the reason she was suspended was because Agent Rossi saw you in a restaurant hiding in a booth in a romantic embrace, sucking face, is what he told me. He asked her to dig for information on you. She said no, I'm sorry to say that is when I walked into the room hearing her refuse an order I had no choice but to suspend her. That is something that I rectified once agent Rossi told me why she said no."

Cassandra glares at everyone walking to the exit. She turns and smiles. "Fuck you all! I'm going to Paris." Before she storms out leaving a stunned crowd.

Laughter filled the room followed by applause before everyone settled down to conversation between the remaining guests.

Derek unties his tie and walks closer to Rossi. "You're the only one I know of that could pull that off. So I thank you, now tell me please where is she? Please I need to see her if only to say I'm sorry for treating her so badly."

Rossi takes his hand out of his pocket holding a slip of paper and a set of car keys.

"Take my car the gas tank is full and the GPS is programmed just press start. And Derek don't hurt my Kitten, Understand?" When he sees Derek nod his head yes, Rossi hands him the keys and paper.

Penelope felt so relaxed as she stepped under the hot water. After soaking in a bubble bath her skin felt soft and smelled like lilac. She was looking forward to a quiet night. After spending the day shopping and a long walk on the beach all she wanted was a cup of tea and a book to read in front of the faux fire place.

She was going to have to get Dave a really good Christmas gift, the robe that she bought was exquisite soft and so warm to the touch the color of it a pale pink. Splurging for herself she bought the matching slippers and a simple cotton nightgown also in a pale pink that fell to her mid-thigh. A quick trip to the guests laundry room to wash her new robe and nightgown and she'd be able to wear them. Something she was looking forward to.

Derek wasted no time he went home and changed grabbed his weapon and badge and go-bag. He made it to her vacation stop in far less than three hours. Stopping at the lobby he goes to the clerk and shows them his badge. He tells them that agent Garcia hasn't checked in and he was sent to make sure she was all right. He was given the keycard to her room and told how to find her.

Not really walking or running but he soon found himself in front of her room. He uses the keycard and enters the room, taking two steps into the room he found himself frozen in place. As he watched her come out of the bathroom tying a robe around her, as a cloud of steam surrounded her. She looks stunning her wet hair falling on her shoulders, not one spec of make-up on her face. A natural beauty, seeing her like this he gets angry, angry at her at himself, angry at the world. Slamming the door he goes to her and takes her into his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

She pulls out of his embrace then takes a step back. "Sir you're going to get wet. Just give me a minute to put some clothes on. Then maybe you can tell me why you're here. Where's Cassandra?"

"Baby girl don't, just use my name please. I need to talk to you, to apologize for everything. My behavior and for everything that Cassandra did."

"You didn't do anything Derek, nothing at all."

"But Cassandra did." He admits.

"You're not her." She tells him firmly.

"Baby girl." he says as he watches her pull the robe tighter around her. "Did you know? About Cassandra I mean?"

"I knew I didn't like her."

"Why did you tell Rossi no when he asked you to dig and snoop?" He asks her after sitting on the bed.

"I made promise to myself that would never interfere in your private life. Your work life is different. I work to keep you and the rest of the team safe and alive by getting you the best information as fast as I can. But I will never interfere in your private life not after what happened last time."

He doesn't have to ask what she his talking about, he remembers how distant they became after she warned him about becoming involved with the victims sister. It took a long time for them to rebuild what they had.

"I know."

"Aren't you suppose to be at your engagement party? What happened?"

"Happened?" he asks as then shakes his head. "Rossi happened that's what?"

"Oh I see." she says softy as she sits on the end of the bed.

"I know that tone what did you do?"

"He came to my apartment the day I got suspended. He took me out to dinner then he asked me for the name of a good private investigator. I gave him one."

"The thing is, I don't know if I should be pissed at the man or send him the most expensive bottle of scotch that I can afford with an attached thank you card."

"I take it you and Cassandra are no longer a couple?"

"No we aren't. She flew out of there so fast I'm surprised she didn't leaves scorch marks on the walls."

"I'm so sorry Derek. I thought she might have been the one for you."

He stood up and walked over to the window and looked out into the darkness. He could see very little beyond the large fence, he wondered what was beyond it. Turning back to look at her, he finally realized sitting there tightly wrapped up in a bathrobe, was a real women. Nothing was hidden, raw and open for everyone to see. Not one thing was fake about Penelope Garcia. What you saw is what you get. The only thing she ever did that made him crazy was downplay just how smart she is. As a profiler he knew the reason, Penelope is perky, snarky and she lets her emotions rule her from time to time. That, in its self, is not always a bad thing. So she hides behind walls she puts up a front, even her closest friends would be hard pressed to get by and see the real Penelope. He doesn't think that even he has ever seen the real Penelope, but one day maybe he will.

Rubbing his hand over his bald head he smiles. "So food, I'm starved?"

"There are a few restaurants down the road. Some of them are good, hit or miss you know, a diner too some Leos and naval personal go there its open twenty four seven."

"What were you going to do, baby girl?"

"I stopped at the market, I have a fruit tray I also have some cheese and crackers. I have some cocoa and instant coffee in my bag too. Derek this place is expensive even with me coming here in the off season. It's still more than I can comfortably afford, so I cut corners. I eat here in my room with what I buy in the market. I clean my mess and take the trash with me when I leave the room. I go to the diner for breakfast, they have really good French Toast."

'Well I'm starved. So go put some clothes on, I'm taking you out to eat. Please?"

She looks at him for a split second before she grabs some clothes and goes to the bathroom to get dressed. "I'll need a few minutes to get ready." she tells him before closing the door.

She comes out of the bathroom five minutes later to find him sound asleep on the bed. She can see the tension that filed his face when he first opened the door start to fade from his handsome face. It only took a few seconds for her to make a decision. Making as little noise as possible she grabs her bag and shoes and leaves the room.

Her first stop is the front desk where she pays the extra fee so he can spend the night. There is no way she is going to let him drive all the way back, not tonight at least. 'There goes my clothing budget for the next two months' she thinks. But its worth it if he relaxes and starts to heal. Her next stop is the diner she orders him the roast chicken meal with rice and roasted vegetables. She knows that he is careful about what he eats, it is not the best meal on the menu but is better than the fish fry. She rounds out the order with a salad and two large coffees to go.

As she stands by counter to pay and wait for her food she senses someone standing closer to her smelling like brewery and stale cigarettes. Glancing over she sees that he is at least twenty years older and not steady on his feet at all. She tries hard not to encourage him by taking a step away from him. "Come on girlie I bet I can put a smile on the face of yours, you look like you need a man in your life."

Shivering slightly Penelope takes another step away wishing the whole time that Derek was here too.

"Come on Charlie let the nice lady pay for her food. Shouldn't you by on your way home. I bet you daughter is waiting for you."

She looks over when she hears a deep male voice talking to the man. She sees it is the local policeman leading the man to the door.

He returns in just a minute to apologizing to her. "I'm sorry about Charlie, he sometimes drinks to much."

"I understand thank you for helping me." Penelope tells him with a smile.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I'm here on vacation. I'm staying at The Blue Cove."

"Not many guest this time of year." he informs her.

"I know it's one of the reasons I like it. Peace and quiet no noise and no stress."

He watches her closely as she opens her purse casting a quick glance he sees the stun gun. Frowning he shakes his head, damn why do I always have to be the bad guy stun guns are illegal without a permit now I have to check.

"Miss I saw your stun gun, I need to see your ID and your license to carry it."

Nodding her head in complete understanding. She pulls out her creds and opens them lifting them so he can see the picture on the creds is her.

"Thank you Agent Garcia, I'm sorry about that."

"No thank you. You are just doing your job."

He helps her out to her car and watches her drive back down the road. I guess all feds aren't so bad after all. He thinks to himself.

She opens the door to her room, seeing that Derek is still sleeping. She lays out the food on the floor in front of the faux fire place.

She wakes him up with a single touch to his hand. "Derek wake up please, come eat."

"Sorry about that. I guess I was more tired than I realized."

"Stress has a tendency to do that to people. Come on, lets eat."

Standing he can see the food laid out on the floor he can't help but be grateful. Cassandra would have fussed and made a scene. Penelope just took things in stride, and made things work without making a big deal out of them.

They both kicked off there shoes and made themselves more comfortable. She opens the door leading out to the patio just a fraction of an inch letting the cool breeze of the ocean filter into the room.

It didn't take long for them to let their guards down. They hadn't talked or been completely alone with each other for months, it felt great to be able to pick up their friendship right from where it was left off.

And talk they did, late into the night, when it got cold he closed the door and pulled her into his embrace holding her close. It was then he realized just what he had been missing from his life. His solace, his rock.

Looking down into her face he lowered his head and kissed her once, deeply and with heartfelt passion. Pulling back he looks at her reading her face for any ill received reaction on her part. What he does see surprises him, she blinks smiles and returns the kiss with just as much passion.


	11. Chapter 11

The agents in the unit breathed a sigh of relief when Garcia walked into the unit. She had been gone only a week but it seemed so much longer. With a bounce in her step she waved to everyone as she passed by them.

When she stopped for her cup of coffee, it was placed into her hand by Morgan with a smile. "Welcome back baby-girl. So, are you joining us for lunch today?"

"I would love to join you all for lunch today, kind sir." She answers batting her eyelashes at him.

"Well I for one am glad things are back to normal." Reid says as he reaches for his cup.

"What ever do you mean Dr. Reid?" She asks with a pout.

"Don't listen to him, he's just jealous because you love me best." Morgan tells her as he places his hand on her lower back escorting her to her office.

Time passed quickly soon it was Thanksgiving the team was away on a case and she was stuck in the office. Her thoughts kept drifting back to that night when they rebuilt their friendship. Talking and holding on to one another, the kisses that they shared. Yes they still had movie night here at the Bureau when things got bad, and they even managed to go out once in a while for dinner just the two of them. But the magic they shared that night was sadly gone. Their friendship repaired, they each put their respective walls back in place.

It was a four days before Christmas it even felt like Christmas with snow on the ground and the Christmas music playing everywhere, it was a great. Carrying a stack of Christmas cards and a plastic covered plate filled with cookies, she walks down to the mail room. After looking to make sure all the cards have stamps on them she hands them to the clerk wishing everyone in the mailroom a very happy holiday. A quick pit stop to her office and she's off to the round table with a bottle of orange juice and her laptop. Sitting with her back to the plasma like she always does.

"Penelope, why the juice. You always drink coffee in the morning?" Reid asks placing his own cup on the table.

"I've been having trouble sleeping. My doctor wants me to change my diet first, before we try anything else."

"Smart, most people go to straight chemicals first."

"I know but I really miss my coffee and my late afternoon tea. Now I have hot milk with cinnamon and a little bit of sugar before I go to bed. Lots of water throughout the day."

"Is it working?" Alex asks

"I think it just helps me relax so I can sleep. So I guess, yes, it's working."

"You got your flight booked Derek?" JJ asks him.

"Yes, thanks to baby girl. I waited too long. My mother is going to be so happy to see me."

"When do you leave?" Rossi asks.

"Tonight at nine, you offering to take me to the airport?"

"No, not really. Give your mother our best, she is one great lady."

Seeing the need to take control of the meeting Hotch clears his throat. "We'll keep this short and to the point. I know most of you have plans to leave the city when you finish today. So clear up any outstanding paperwork. And try to answer as may requests that come in."

The day flew by and was ending before everyone knew it. Hotch and JJ were the first ones to leave then Spencer and Morgan left after deciding to share a cab to the airport. Alex left a short time after that, leaving only Rossi in his office.

As he was closing his door he smiled as he watched Penelope lean on one of the desks in the bullpen as she removed her heels and slipped on a pair of winter boot. Why she wore sky high heel was beyond him. He was just glad that she changed into boots before going out. It had been snowing off and on all day he was glad that he was wearing boots instead of his Italian leather shoes. "How about dinner Kitten?" He asks he when they meet at the elevator.

"Won't that make you late for your plans?"

"Not at all. We are all meeting at my brother's house Christmas eve."

"In that case I would love dinner, I forgot to go shopping, so the cupboard is bare."

"So what would you like?"

"Pasta primavera and spinach salad. How does that sound?"

"A girl after my own heart."

After being seated Rossi suggest a nice glass of wine to go with the pasta she wants.

"No wine, thank you anyway. I can't have any of the good stuff until my sleeping issues are back to normal. I'd like a glass of water please."

"Right water. We haven't talked much since the debacle at the engagement party."

"JJ said it was a riot the way Cassandra stormed out of there. How did you find the Private Investigator from overseas?"

"I called Emily. Wait a minute how did you know about the overseas one?"

"I hacked the files of the one here in the states a week after I got back from my vacation."

"You, are a bad Kitten."

"No, not really think about it this way. If she tries to come back here we will have ammunitions. Your two P.I's barely scratched the surface you know."

"So what changed your mind about looking for dirt on her?"

"She is no longer involved in his life. She's free game now."

"I'll agree with you on that one. What are you doing over the break, Kitten?"

"Nothing much, staying close to home. I'm on call, so I'll be reading, knitting I might even write a few new programs that I've been thinking about."

While they were waiting for their dessert. Rossi broached the question that had been on his mind a lot lately. "So you and Morgan, are things better?"

"I've just decided to be more professional it puts us in a better light with the locals when you guys travel. It keeps Hotch from getting and ulcer and keeps chief Strauss happy. Not that we don't flirt while he is here."

"Are you dating anyone again, its about time you got back into the dating scene Penelope." He advises her.

"Not yet, for the same reason none of the rest of us date, with our hours you can't make plans. Maybe one day I'll meet someone who has a crazy schedule like ours." She answers then tries a small spoon full of the gelato.

He escorted her to her car then kissed her cheek wishing her a very Merry Christmas. Standing there he watched her drive off all the while wishing he could fix this mess. Looking up into the dark sky he sees a falling star, remembering a childhood game he makes a wish.

Two days before Christmas Derek walks into his mother's kitchen inhaling deeply as he watches his her flip a pancake. "Is there any coffee?"

"In the pot, are you hungry?

"Yes please, not to many though I always gain too much weight when I come here."

"Lucky I got you fresh fruit, instead of maple syrup isn't it? I made some strawberry puree for you and the pancakes are whole wheat."

"You're too good for me mom. I love you dearly."

"I love you too, son."

After making himself plate of pancakes and turkey sausage he joins Fran at the table. Sighing with pleasure after he swallows. "You haven't lost your touch mom."

Smiling at her son thinking that he still has the same expression he had when he was little when he eats pancakes. "How's your team?" She asks.

"They're great, no one hurt and everyone is going home or had plans for the break?"

"And Penelope? She sent me a really pretty shawl she said it would go perfectly with that dress I was wearing the last time we saw each other. And it does too."

"She's fine, her doctor put her on a new diet. She's been having trouble sleeping. No coffee, no tea and lots of water. Hot milk with cinnamon and sugar before she goes to bed. Very healthy, not that she didn't eat healthy before."

"I see. Well I need to go do some last minute shopping and you are going to be my muscle son,"

"Grocery store or mall?"

"Mall. Your sister is cooking this year."

"Ok mom, your wish is my command."

A few things turned into a four hour marathon shopping trip. Not that he minded, he adored spending time with his mother. So anytime he spent with her was good as far as he was concerned.

They stop long enough for Fran to get the mail from her box. Once inside her place, and all of the bags on top of the table he began shaking his head at just how much his mother had just purchased

"Derek there is a Christmas card here for you."

"Me? are you sure?"

"It's addressed to you."

He takes the card from his mother and reads the envelope smiling once he recognizes the handwriting. "It's from Baby-girl." he tells his her.

_Derek- Merry Christmas. I suppose your wondering why you're getting a Christmas card at your mothers house? I'll explain. Do you remember telling me that the one thing you liked about me the most is that I'm scary smart? Well You're getting this card because you're stuck in Chicago until January second. All the flights are booked solid, there is not one seat available back to Quantico until then. I checked every single airline, it's full to the brim. For that I am grateful because it means you will be cooled down by the time you get back. That night you came to me after what happened with Cassandra. We ate all food then the fruit, cheese and crackers. We talked and laughed so hard it felt great to be that close to you again. When you kissed me it was different, not like the kisses you normally give me. It was, intoxicating, is the only word that fits. I could have said no, looking back I should have said no. But I wanted to be with you. But I think for different reasons, you were looking to forget the anger you felt because of Cassandra and I was looking to love you and to be loved by you. I am glad you came to me, and not to someone else. So now the reason for the card. If you look in between the folds of the card you will find a picture_. He stops reading and opens up the card and takes a picture out from between the edge of the inner card. He looks at the grainy picture and frowns slightly. _I want you to know that I don't want anything from you at all. Not even your name on his birth certificate. Yes it's a boy, I'm thinking of naming him Bryan, it means strong with a mother that looks and acts like me and because he is bi-racial he is going to need all the strength he can get. All I need to know is, if it will be easier for you if I ask for a transfer to another state. I once told your mother that you had an Achilles heel. I would never hurt you Derek. You protect yourself and your heart to keep from getting hurt, that is your Achilles heel , if no one gets in then you can't be hurt. Let me know what you decide. Always, your Baby-girl_

"I'll kill her!"

"Kill her Derek? What's going on?"

"Penelope that's who. Here read this." He says then hands the card and picture to his mother.

He watches his mother read the card, her face changes from a frown to a smile back to a frown. Then a single tear falls on her cheek.

"Your son."

"Yes my son, who will have my name, so will she if I have anything to say about it."

Fran bites her inner cheek to keep from smiling or worse laughing out loud. "What are you going to do? Call the airlines?" she asks all the while thinking he is so much like his father.

"No use, if she said she checked you can be sure she did. She might be scary smart But I'm determined when I want something, nothing is going to stand in my way."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Pack my bag, you pack one too. Then we are going to take a nice long tap because we are going to drive we are leaving at ten tonight. We should get to her apartment around noon. That twelve hours driving and two extra for food and gas breaks."

"I'll call your sister and tell her we aren't coming, then I'll pack the picnic basket sandwiches and slices fruit, coffee or cocoa?"

"You're the best mom, I love you." He tells her dropping a kiss on the top of her head before he goes to his room.

She waits until she hears the bedroom door close before she smiles. "And I love Penelope Garcia, soon to be Morgan." She says into the empty room, smiling at the thought of her son holding a newborn child, his own child.


	12. Chapter 12

To say that he was angry would be an understatement. Riding the elevator up to the third floor of Penelope's building he breathed in deeply and counted. He knows better than to show his anger. He has a volatile temper and he needs to bring it under control before he gets to her apartment. He doesn't want to say anything to her that he will regret later, something that would hurt his baby-girl. That would be unforgivable.

When they get to the apartment door he looks at his mother just as he puts his emergency key into the keyhole. She pats his arm, "It will be fine Derek. Just remember, you love her, she loves you and you _both_ love the child she is carrying."

He opens the door without hesitation letting his mother go in first closing the door he quickly follows her into the small apartment. His resolution to control his temper went out the preverbal window at what he was seeing.

Penelope Garcia, his baby girl, standing in the middle of her small living room surrounded by half packed boxes, sipping from a wine glass filled with red wine.

"What is going on and why in the hell are you drinking wine while you are carrying our baby? My son." He bellows loudly.

"First of all don't you yell at me. Secondly I'm drinking cranberry juice with a splash of ginger ale. Lastly how did you get here all the flight are booked solid I checked, I double checked." She says with a touch of fire in her voice. The profiler in him can't help but to read between the lines or in this case hear what she is not saying. By saying anything about his claim on their child. It's a start, a good start.

Fran smiles kindly at Penelope. "We drove darling, it was a very nice drive to spend with Derek."

She puts her glass down and clears a place for people to sit then motions Fran to the empty spot. Greeting the woman with a hug and a smile she offers her something to drink.

Derek is fuming, trying to get his emotions under control he starts taking deep even breaths. She was purposefully ignoring him, and he knew exactly what that meant. If he pushed her now she would meet his fire with hers and he didn't know who would get burned.

Leaning against the wall crossing his legs at the ankles and arms across his broad chest, he watched her as she moved around her apartment. Derek is blown away once again by her, everything about her. He thinks to himself, you're dense, all this time this womanly creature was before him and he was too blind and pig headed to see it.

As Penelope settled into the couch next to Fran, Derek spoke to her from across the room, " Baby-girl… please… Whats going on?"

"I was just thinking about sending out for take-out Chinese. Does that sound good to you Fran?"

"Penelope." He says, through clenched teeth, as he motions with his arms at the boxes and disorder in the room.

"I'm packing to move."

"Why, are you leaving?"

"I need a bigger apartment, two bedrooms, if I can find one within my budget, if not then I get an apartment with a door on the bedroom and a pull out couch for me."

"So you're making all of these decisions about my son without my input?"

"I told you, this baby, our son, my son, was an accident. We were both looking for different things that night and he," she says placing her hands on her abdomen. "Just happened."

"Baby, I want, no I need to be involved in your life first then our child, a child that will have my name... It would make my mother very happy Penelope." He knew he was playing dirty pool, but he didn't care.

"What a rotten thing to do, play the mom card, you suck Derek Morgan." she says as she fights a smile trying to eruppt.

"So, food?" She asks.

"You know what I like, get another vegitable dish please." He says has he hands her his credit card with a smile.

After ordering the food Penelope hands Fran a glass of the same thing she is drinking, she tosses a beer to Morgan before settling on the couch next to Fran.

"Baby-girl please. Can we talk?"

Knowing that they would talk better if she wasn't in the room Fran takes the opportunity to go to the bathroom but she leaves the door ajar in case things get out of hand. Not that they would ever hit each other but they might yell and say something they would later regret.

She closes her eyes and enhales deeply opening her eyes slowly and without a trace of a smile or any emotion at all on her face. "Derek what we had that night was beautiful, a night to remember. But I'm not a teenage girl that's over the moon for a boy, head over heels and chasing down the first boy who took her to bed Derek. When I got back after my vacation you set the pace, I followed your lead. You were distant and you went back to the way you were before you met Cassandra. A dog, looking for any female heat. I knew then, just like I know now, why you were behaving that way. You were still hurt and you wanted to put it all behind you. I was just the first step. We still had dinner once in a while and even movie night at the Bureau. But you put your wall back up, and it let me know where I stood in your life, in our relationship."

"I never went to bed with any of those women. Danced, flirted yes… but I never took them to bed." He admits truthfully

Penelope laughed without humor, "Derek. Really? That doesn't explain the wall you threw up between us. I know I am not your kind of woman. We are best friends and I will always want to be in your life. If you want a place in this little boys life, I am fine with that. You will be an amazing father. But don't sit here and tell me what you have or haven't done with other women since you've been with me. It doesn't matter. You have your own life." She shrugged her shoulders watching Derek closely. His eyes studdied her face intently and it was starting to make her squerm.

Derek responded sofly, his eyes never leaving hers. "Can you deny your love for me baby-girl? I am not going to deny that fact that I fought how I felt. Penelope Garcia I love you. I love you with all of my heart and all of my being and I want, no I NEED you and this baby in my life, forever. I want this family. There has to be a way to fix this, to make it work. I refuse to give up… I love you both, so very, very much."

She looks at him intently. His posture, body language, everything, even his vocal tone. She had listened to the 'profilers' enough to pick up a thing or two in her time with them to be able to read him. But then she has always been able to read him, he was and is her best friend. And she loved him dearly, more than she was willing to admit.

Bitting her lower lip she looks directly into his eyes, seeing what she needs to see she nods her head. "A fresh start is the only way I know that this is going to work. Date night when you are in town, spending some time together outside the office, talking over lunch and no sex, not for a while at least. I want this to work for us and for our child, I'm willing do to the work… the question is, are you?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay I agree with your terms, dinner, movies and lunches. But I want to add walks in the park, quiet evenings at home just you me and music playing, sitting next to each other on the couch."

"I agree." She tells him with a smile.

He takes a step closer to her, the need to touch her and their child nestled deep within her body is overwhelming. "Penelope, please may I hug you and touch our child?"

"Yes, always, thank you for asking. You do realize that there is nothing to feel, he is tiny right now."

"I know that, I just need to touch you."

She takes the needed steps to walk into his personal space and into his open arms. He holds her close letting his one of his hands stroke her back. He waits for her to make the first move and when she does he is filled with happiness. She takes his hand and places it on her lower abdomen letting it rest there for a while.

"I told you there is nothing to feel, just me."

"But it's enough for me baby girl. Thank you."

Fran can't help but sniffle as she watches her son and the woman that has always meant to be his wife embrace and hold onto one another. She waits until they step away from each other before she enters the room.

"Penelope I hope you don't mind I found this knitting on your bed. I thought I could help you finish casting off of the needles. Would you mind if I made a little hat to match with the same yarn?"

"Of course not Fran. Knit as much as you like, I'm not going overboard with buying things, babies grow to fast. The best part of making a blanket is that I can add on to it as he grows.

Hearing the door bell ring Derek goes to answer it. But not before Penelope tells him where she keeps extra cash so he can tip the delivery person. "Baby girl I pay to feed my family, and I tip too."

Sitting back down on the sofa next to Fran she can't help but smile as she watches Derek bring the large bag into the kitchen. She whispers into the air. _Thank you god for bringing him back to me. Even if he did outwit me."_

Hearing a chuckle she looks at Fran who is shaking her head slightly. "I thanked god too. For sending my son a woman who can finally challenge him and keep him on his toes, and love him so perfectly."

Before she can respond to Fran, Derek come into the room carrying three plates full of food.

They keep the conversation light for a while before Derek asks something that has been on his mind since they agreed to start again. "Baby girl about you moving, can you hold off on it for a while. I'm thinking long term with us, forever kind of long term."

Hearing her phone ring saves her from answering him, at least for the time being. She returns in five minutes. Saying nothing at all but it is her actions that are doing all the talking for her. She takes her half eaten plate and brings it into the kitchen. Fran and Derek can hear her scrapping her plate into the trash then place her plate in the sink.

"Who was that, that called you?" Derek asks worriedly.

"That was the director I've been reassigned for the next five to six months."

"Did you tell him that your pregnant?"

"Of course I did, Derek. I'm not about to put our child in danger."

"What did he say then?"

"He said that I would not be in any danger, other than a paper cut or spilled hot cocoa."

"Where are you going?"

She just looks at him not bothering to answer at all.

"Sorry... Can you still get in touch with me?" Derek asks, realizing she probably can't or wont say where she is headed.

"I'll find a way. Maybe this is the fates telling us we don't belong together." Penelope looks defeated and lost.

"You don't believe that anymore than I do Penelope." he tells her as he takes her hand in his and gently kisses it.

"You two must be exhausted from driving all that way. You're welcome to stay, there is the bed Fran you can take a nap there, Derek can use the couch."

"And you?" Fran asks

"That chair over there I've slept in it before.

"No in this life time. My mother and I are going to my place. We'll call you later to make plans about Christmas."

Penelope looks at Derek with a small smirk, "Well then, I guess I will talk to you both later then."

Fran stands and collects her things before giving Penelope a hug and moving to wait by the door. Derek steps closer to Penelope and tentatively wraps his arms around her waist.

"Baby-girl, I am not letting you go. Where ever they send you, I'll be here when you get back." Derek leans down and gently kisses her forehead before giving her a sweet smile and moving to meet his mother at the door and heading out to go home.

Derek walks into the BAU in time for the briefing with a cup of coffee in one hand and his tablet in the other. He says hello to everyone and takes his seat, sighing softly when he sees than Penelope's seat is empty and will remain empty, at least for now.

Hotch wastes no time in getting everyone back into the swing of things. "For those of you that don't know, Penelope has been reassigned for a temporary assignment. I don't know what she will be doing. We are going to have to use the tech pool at least until she comes back."

"Did they say when Hotch?" Reid asks him.

"Five to six months. Is what I was told."

Rossi looks up from reading his tablet and smiles. "Just in time for her baby to be born then." he informs them.

"Baby? What baby? She would have told me…" JJ tell him.

"Yes, baby. Think about it she would rather give up her sky high heels that she always wears instead of her coffee. She is worse than Reid here when it comes to her morning coffee. Also when I took her for dinner just before the break she ate dessert, my Kitten never eats dessert."

"Granted, but she hasn't been seeing anyone." Alex adds.

"It only takes one time, and if I'm not mistaken this one time was with someone who loves her as much as she loves him."

Rossi look over to Derek and watches as this friend and cocks one eyebrow into a perfect arch. "Did she say anything to you Derek?"

"So that's where you went after Cassandra stormed out." Reid nodded understanding Derek and his actions by going to the one person he knows loves Derek with out question.

"I don't tell tales and my son and soon to be wife that is if I can convince her are both fine thank you. Thank you very much."

"Get to work all of you." Hotch orders. "Morgan stay a minute." they wait until only Hotch, Rossi and Morgan are left in the round table. "Did she say anything to you?"

"Only that she would try to keep in touch. And that we are starting fresh that if I wanted this, then I had to work for it. No more walls between us."


	14. Chapter 14

A week had passed since she left leaving Morgan in a foul mood. The impact on the team and unit was felt, but he felt it all the more. She was carrying their child and he wanted desperately to reconnect and move on with lives. He was willing to do the work but it seemed that the roadblocks were working against them at every turn. Cursing the ringing cell phone Derek mutes the Australian football game that he is watching. He answers with a single word that comes out more forcefully than he intends. "Morgan.

"Hello, do you feel like talking to me tonight?"

Derek let out a breath and felt his tension begin to melt away almost immediately at the sound of her voice. "Tonight, tomorrow night, and every night for the rest of my life. How are you baby?"

"I'm fine. I called to say I miss you and I love you. Also, if you want, I can call you when ever I'm not swamped down and not to tired."

"I'd like that very much. But how?"

"I asked permission to talk to my baby's father. Talking to you is not a threat, and it won't interfere with my work."

"I'm so glad that you can call me! I love you and missed very much today too. So, how was your day baby-girl?"

They talk for two hours about everything and nothing at all. But that was the whole point of them talking in the first place. They needed to reconnect, to put their friendship back on the right track.

When he walked into work the next morning, whistling a timeless tune and smiling as he went to the small coffee nook to get his coffee it didn't go unnoticed.

"Someone is in a good mood today. Did you get lucky last night?" Rossi asks.

"I did in fact!" Derek responded with a chuckle. "Penelope called we talked for two hours. It was great. We laughed and remembered things that we had forgotten."

"How is she?" Hotch asks reaching for the tea bags.

"Fine, she said that she resting and taking care of herself, and avoiding stress. She sends her love and a message if your ever in a bind and need information quickly, to have either you or Rossi call her on her personal cell."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Hotch and Rossi both knew better than to call so they didn't, they just pushed the techs to do a better job, to do what they are paid to do leaving Penelope to do her own job, but of course she did call once. Hearing through the grapevine that they were having trouble she did what she does best, she hacked, and sent them the information that they needed. Sending it through the computers from the tech center to the tablets that the BAU agents carried. No one said anything about it, it was an open secret.

When she talked to Derek after they got home he asked her if she had gotten in trouble. She told him no, but the Director stopped by and gave her a scolding look while wagging his finger at her. She got the message after that. She didn't do it again.

She had been gone nine weeks and he was lonely for her. He wanted to see her face, and touch her again. Cold showers and Skype just weren't doing it for him anymore. He wanted her, they needed to move on to the next step, sharing dinner over Skype just wasn't enough anymore.

Stepping out of the shower Derek dries off and slips on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He wants to be ready when she calls for their Friday night date, dinner over Skype.

As he is heading into the kitchen to whip together a meal he hears someone in the hall in front of his apartment door. It's the cop in him that makes him grab his weapon and go to the door he cautiously opens the door with his sidearm drawn after looking in the peep hole and not seeing anything at all.

"Hi there." She says as he watches her stand back up clutching what appears to be the contents of her tote. "The strap broke." she says pouting slightly. "I wanted everything to go so perfectly for us."

He sticks his weapon under the waist of his jeans so it rests on the small of his back then he ushers her into the apartment grabbing her broken tote and the few things that she missed.

"Penelope, baby not that I am not thrilled to see you but what are you doing here?"

"I came to have dinner and…"

"And what baby?"

"Well I'm yours until Sunday night. My car turns back into a pumpkin after eight o'clock. That is, if you want me to stay, if you don't I can go back now…" Penelope suddenly looks very unsure of the situation at hand.

"Want you? Want you… of course I want you here with me. Forever if I had my way."

Derek looks at her waiting for permission to hug her and hold her, he doesn't have to wait long. She goes to him. It's then that he notices that she has a bump, their child is visible now. With out any hesitation she hugs him fiercely holding on to him for dear life.

"This feels so good . I've been dreaming of this for weeks. Just being in in your arms."

"That makes two of us baby." he tells her as he holds her as close as he can. "Baby girl…"

She knows what he wants without him having to finish the question. She takes a step back and takes his hand, she lifts her shirt and places his large hand on her bump. When he feels a kick he looks at her with a shocked expression.

Penelope laughs lightly "I'm hungry, he gets like that when I'm hungry. "

"The I guess I should feed the three of us, then."

After the kitchen is cleaned and the dishes done he takes her by the hand and brings her over to the couch, holding her close they settle down to watch a movie. He just can't believe just how much he needed this, he doesn't want to let her go. The need to touch her and have her, all of her, is strong. He is fighting a loosing battle with his desire.

He knows she needs to sleep and rest, if not for her then for their son. When the movie is over he shows her where the bathroom is so she can get ready for bed while he changes the bedding for her. He won't push her or bring up the topic of making love with her.

She is the one who set the terms of them getting back together terms that he agreed with wholeheartedly .

She enters the bedroom with her wet hair framing her face falling on her shoulders. Just the site of her is making his pants tight, it brings to mind the last time he saw her like that.

He picks up the extra blanket and pillow that are laying on the bed. Then kisses her once gently on her lips. "Call me if you want anything baby."

"Derek where are you going?"

"The couch."

"So who is going to protect me and keep me warm if your sleeping on the couch?"

"Baby girl seeing you like that, my body is reacting in ways that it shouldn't. I want you Penelope, in my bed and in my arms as I make love to you. I promised to wait until you said we reached that stage."

"Derek come to bed please. We've talked enough don't you think? I want you as much as you want me. We have to find out what we had that night was a one time thing or if we really do belong together. Don't you think?" She asks as she drops her robe standing in front of him in a green nightie that leaves very little for him to imagine.


	15. Chapter 15

He was grateful that he was the only one in the elevator. Leaning against the back wall he yawned and stretched. He was tired, so very tired, but he felt so damn good at the same time. Penelope had been true to her word and she left right on time before her carriage turned back into a pumpkin. She Skyped later that night and they talked for two hours, he watched her eat a small snack. Something she had done over the weekend she ate five to six small meals through out the day with small snacks scattered through out the day.

Standing straight just before the elevator got to his floor. He takes a deep breath then exits with feigned gusto. Nodding his head to the agents in the bullpen as he goes to his own office. He drops off his briefcase then goes to get a cup of coffee before he joining the rest of his team in the round table.

Rossi takes one look at him as he enters the room and laughs. "You look like you were rode hard and put away wet."

Derek takes a sip of his coffee then places it and his tablet on the table. Smiling his famous crooked smile he looks right at Rossi. "Several time too."

"I hope it was worth it." JJ snaps at him angrily, assuming he has returned to his old ways in Penelope's absence.

"Baby girl thought so at the time." He tells her honestly. "You can always ask her and do your girly gossip the next time you email her."

JJ's mouth pops open, "Wait, Penelope was here, and didn't tell anyone?"

Derek smiles widely, "She was, indisposed, at the time." Hotch fights to keep his straight face as Rossi snickers lightly.

He can't help but feel good not jut physically but his entire being. The day passes at a normally consults over the phone, teaching at the academy and the paper work that never seems to end. He ends the day with a workout at the gym before he goes home.

After putting his dinner dish into the dishwasher he takes one last look around the kitchen before he turns the light off. A shower and bed is what his body craves.

He can't help but smile his sheets still smell like her, his baby girl. Picking up his cell when he hears an incoming message. Before he looks he hopes that it's not work calling him in for a case. When he sees it is from Penelope he smiles at first, then he frown slightly as he reads. "_No talking tonight my love I worked late and I'm going to bed we, as in our baby and me, are very tired. It seems my baby's daddy loves to show us just how much he wants me back. I'll try again tomorrow. Take care and I love you." _Understanding completely he places the cell back on its charging dock turns off the light, he grabs her pillow to hug and is soon sleeping peacefully.

A month passes without her popping in to see him again He can't help to think that the old adage about absents make the heart grow fonder, is nothing but crap. He loves her and misses her, he is tired of waiting for her to come home. He wonders how big she is, and how his son is, if she is sleeping enough, eating enough… He wants her and he wants her now. The only high light of his day is when they talk when he gets either home or back to his hotel room at the end of the day.

Tossing his pen on his desk in disgust he growls in frustration. He looks up when he sees JJ come into his office carrying a file.

"Do we have a case?"

"Yes, a bad one New York. Wheels up thirty minutes we brief on the plane."

He nods his head and grabs his go-bag then follows her out. Thinking maybe this will take his mind off of Penelope and their child.

Five days in and they are no closer to finding the unsub then they were the first day. They decide to call it a day, come back in the morning. They just can't seem to make the connection and it is getting frustrating as hell. He needs to work out, leaving the office he makes his way down the corridor looking for the workout room he was told about. Not really a gym just a large room with a few workout machines for the agents to use. Seeing the sign on the wall and an arrow he is grateful that he doesn't have to go back and ask for directions again.

Lost in thought as he goes down the corridor he lets his guard down not really feeling the need to be as alert as he usually is when he is out in the field. When an arm reaches out from an office and pulls him in, he goes into striking pose that is until he gets a whiff of the air in the room and sees the person in front of him.

"You! All this time you've been in New York? And you couldn't tell me?"

"I couldn't and you know that. So are you going to stand there or are you going to kiss me?"

"Kiss you? I want to do more than just kiss you. Where are you staying?"

"Would you believe the same hotel as you one floor up."

"Come on then, food first then I'm going to put you to bed."

"I hope you are going to kiss me soundly before you have your way with me."

"I intend to do more than have my way, I intend to remind you that you are mine."

"Like I could forget that." She tell him as she rubs her six month old baby bump. "I usually eat in my room I can get you food too. Grab a laptop and a case file I'll see if I can't help you just a little bit while we are eating. Room 624. The team is not suppose to know that I'm here, I've been hiding."

"And now? Won't you get into trouble?"

"I'm six and a half months pregnant, horning as hell, hungry, and full of raging hormones. Do you think anyone is going to say anything as long as its only you, and I continue to do my work? By the way only about a month left then I come home."

"Home to me, not your apartment. Please?"

"Home to you." She tells him sealing it with a kiss.

He leaves her room with a smile and smelling of sex just after midnight. Going to his room he strips down and climbs into bed sleeping right away for the first time in weeks.

When he enters the small office that the team has been using he sees that both JJ and Alex are searching for something. He places the laptop on top of the table. "Can I help you look for something?" He asks.

"The laptop." says Alex.

"I had it, I wanted to go over a few things last night while I was eating, in the hotel room."

Entering the room at the tale end of the conversation Hotch closes the door behind him after letting Rossi pass. "Did you make any headway?" He asks. "With Garcia's help that is?"

"You know she is here?" Derek asks surprisingly.

"I know all, I sit in the big office looking down at my teams interacting and you think I don't know what goes on with everyone? I knew where she was going before they even called her. Now, did she help you or not. And tell her next time she pulls you into her office, to make sure no one else is in the corridor first."

"Yes she helped, she narrowed it down for us and found a common link. She also said that she will be coming home in one month if all goes well."

"Good lets go to work so we can go back home, I don't want my Kitten to get into trouble because of you."

"Me? She is the one that grabbed me as I was walking down the corridor."

"And you couldn't have said no to her?"

"I am a weak man when it comes to saying no to her. You try saying no to her Rossi."

"No thank you my mother did not raise a fool. That woman is too dangerous for me." Rossi retorts.


	16. Chapter 16

One month… one freaking month never felt so long. Only three more days, then he can hold her in his arms. Derek was getting more irritable each day waiting for Penelope to come home. He walked to the coffee maker and began unnecessarily slamming pushing and hitting things. Ignoring the other people in the area he made his coffee and started to walk away when Rossi called out to him. He stopped and turned slowing to meet his eye without saying a word.

Rossi took a few steps in his direction, "Derek, we know how hard this is, we know this is obviously harder on you then us. But man, you need to relax. Go down to the gym and work some of this aggression out." Derek began to shake his head and before he could verbalize the 'no', Hotch walled over "that's an order." Derek took a deep breath as if he needed to calm himself and looked at his friends. The men looked sympathetic the women looked worried. He realized he was taking it out on them without even realizing what was going on.

Derek looks at the floor, takes another deep breath and looks back up to Hotch and Rossi. He nods his head once and leaves only stopping long enough to get his gym bag from his office.

Coming back into the unit after a working lunch with the rest of the unit chiefs Hotch stops at Rossi's office door, after a quick knock on the door jam he enters and closers the door to give them some privacy.

"Do you need something Aaron?"

"Has the security fixed your office lock yet?"

"No. why?"

"You know that pillow and blanket you have in the bottom drawer of your filing cabinet?"

"Yes." Rossi answers slowly with a tilt of his head.

"Leave them on your couch."

"Are we expecting a visitor?"

"Yes, your favorite Kitten, is being dropped of here at six in the morning. I've already told her to go to your office and take a nap until we all come in."

"Why so early, is she okay? Any problems with the baby?"

"No, not that I know of. The director is not taking any chances and he doesn't want her traveling alone. An agent from New York is coming in on an early flight she is flying in with him, he is her escort."

"You're not telling him?"

"No, he'd go get her now. I want him to stew a bit he has to learn to be patient. He can't be breaking down doors all of his life. Besides. he has been a brute to work with this past month."

"I'll call security if it's schedule for tonight I'll ask them to postpone it for one more night." Rossi informs him as he reaches for the desk phone. Smiling as enters into the conspiracy to get one over on Morgan and the rest of the younger members of the team.

Rossi came into unit just a little before the morning briefing. As quietly as possible he opens the office door and enters his office. Looking at the couch he can't hold back a smile their Kitten is back and sleeping soundly.

Leaving his briefcase he goes to the round table, he sees that everyone else has already gathered.

"I filled your cup while was getting mine." says Reid.

"That was very nice of you Reid thank you."

"Well, you did buy the good coffee for us. It was the least I could do." Reid tells him with a shrug of his shoulders.

After gathering the new file and his cup. He looks at the team and smiles. "I forgot to tell you, you should check your offices we had break in, of sorts, I found a Kitten sound asleep on my couch."

Morgan stops halfway through the door and turns his body sharply, he looks at Rossi. "What?"

"A Kitten sound asleep on my office couch."

"Rossi, if you're pulling my leg to get back at me for being an ass yesterday."

"Derek just go check, oh and take the day." Hotch tells him softly.

Derek unceremoniously dumps all of his things on the round table before turning tail, he walks quickly to Rossi's office. Stopping just outside the door, Derek takes a deep breath before pushing on the unlatched door.

It swung open soundlessly to reveal the a beautiful sight. Penelope was indeed laying on Rossi's couch. On her side, curled slightly with one arm wrapped protectively around their son in her round belly, he had to just stop and stare. He wonders again what the hell was wrong with him, why was he so think headed to have almost lost the beauty laying peacefully on the couch.

He was neither surprised or startled when her voice broke the silence. "Handsome, are you going to stand there and stare or are you going to come over here and kiss me?" Derek smiles, she didn't open her eyes once or even move slightly. She just knew he was there.

Derek takes three long strides and sinks to the floor on his knees next to the couch. Gently running his fingers along her cheek before tucking a curl behind her ear Derek cupped her face in his hands and kissed her thoroughly.

He pulls away and looks closely at her, her face is fuller and softer to his touch. Her eyes sparkling with mischief as she returns his gaze. He looks at her then at the roundness of her middle. She can see the unasked question on his face.

She takes his hand and places it on her belly in time for him to feel the baby move and kick her more than once.

"Are you hungry or is he angry?" He ask her.

"I'm hungry and I really need to use the ladies your son is sitting on my bladder."

He stands up then offers his hand to her. "I'm going to need a little more help than that Derek. This sofa is lower than most beds. He swings her legs over then helps her to sit once she has her balance he gently help her stand.

"Better?"

"Yes thank you." She cups his cheek and kissed him once before quickly walking out of the office.

Morgan hears Reid call out to his baby girl. "Hey Garcia stop."

"She'll be right back Spence I know that look on her face and the walk." JJ tells him.

"I don't understand?"

"She has a lot of pressure on her bladder." Hotch tells him as he comes up behind them.

Reid looks at the other men confused, processing in his mind why there is extra pressure on her bladder, when his eyes widen and he responds with "oooh." the other men laugh lightly as Rossi claps Reid on the back. "Come on Spencer lets go wait for Penelope."

When Penelope exit's the bathroom she finds herself encircled by the team. For a few agonizing seconds no one speaks, no one moves. Then the girls converge onto her with hugs and kisses, asking permission to touch her belly. Words spoken through tears of how much they missed her, how happy they are for her and Derek. Penelope looks slightly overwhelmed with the attention from the gushing girls, but with pink blushing cheeks and a smile on her face Derek knows she isn't uncomfortably overwhelmed. She missed her friends as much as they missed her.


	17. Chapter 17

He asks for a table when they get to the restaurant. He wants her to be comfortable and he knows that sitting in a booth she won't be. Thanking the hostess for the menus he doesn't even acknowledge that she is trying to flirt with him at all. He only had eyes for his baby girl, his Penelope. He watches as she looks at the menu and it only takes her a few minutes to decide what she wants.

"Did you eat earlier before you left New York?" He asks her.

"No it was much too early to eat, I had apple juice on the plane."

"So you're hungry I take it?"

"Starved, you?"

"I ate this morning Baby."

"You'll eat something right? I don't want to eat alone. Please?"

"Yes I'll eat something too."

"Good. So tell me what's going on, how's your mother?"

"She's great. But then you talk to her everyday."

"She is his grandmother, and I happen to love her son very much."

"I love my son's mother very much too, you know."

He orders a egg white veggie omelet and coffee for himself, for her she wants orange juice, a small bowl of fresh fruit, pancakes with apple sauce on the side and hot cocoa with real whipped cream.

They end up sharing the fruit after it is placed on the table. He can't help but reach across the table and wipe the whip cream off of her top lip that stays there after she takes a sip of her cocoa. He watches her carefully making sure she wants for nothing as she eats her breakfast. When she pours the apple sauce on her pancakes he frowns, he knows that she loves maple syrup.

"Don't you want maple syrup?"

"I do but it's not good for us, no much sugar and empty calories. The apple sauces is better for us."

"And the whip cream?" He asks will an arched eyebrow and a smile.

"It is dairy." she tells him not really believing her explanation. "I have to cheat sometimes." she finishes with a grin.

When she pushes her plate way with one pancake still left on it. He hears make a contented sigh. "Can we go home now please." She asks as she reaches for her wallet.

"I pay, you know better than that. And yes we can go home now. Penelope about your apartment..."

"I don't have an apartment Derek. When I went back to New York after our weekend together, I had a moving and cleaning company take care of everything, pack, store, clean and repaint."

"That must have cost you a bundle."

"Not really, I did a thing for the them, a start up company that needed a working computer system, then I only had to pay a reduced rate. I only have to pay a storage fee for my things. You did ask me to move in with you right? If you've changed your mind. I'll have to start looking for a place for us to live in." she rattles on.

"Stop your motor mouth woman. You are staying with me. I have a nice house that I've moved into It still needs some work. But the baby's room and our room are finished."

He only let her carry her small overnight bag into the house. Showing her where the bedroom is, he leaves her there so she can start to unpack her small bag while he carries the two big suitcases that are still in the car. He would have been surprised that she didn't have more, but she told him that she didn't buy anything that she couldn't put in a suitcase while she was in New York.

Locking the door he went in search of his baby girl, no so much worried about her but he needed to make sure she was alright. Entering the bedroom he is once again stopped in his tracks as she walks out of the connecting bathroom with a cloud of steam following her. Her hair is longer and the robe she wore last time barely covers her belly, she never looked more sexy and appealing to him.

"Did you lock the door?" She asks him."

He continues to look at her like a starving man, completely oblivious to everything but the way she looks. "Hey Derek! Did you lock the door?" She asks for the third time.

"Oh yes I did." He finally answers shaking his head to clear it, coming out of his trance.

"Good that mean we can get reacquainted. Come over here lover." she tells him letting the robe slide off of her shoulder falling on the floor."

Not needing to be told twice he takes her hand and leads her to the bed, with his free hand he rips the bedding off and lays her down with loving care. It has been too long and his desire for her is fierce, he wants to devourer her whole.

His eyes never leave hers as he gently lays himself down next to her. Touching her face gently, she smiles at him. "Derek I've missed you." Derek smiles in return cupping her face. "And I've missed you my beautiful baby-girl."

Wasting no more time Derek reaches for Penelope and envelops her into his embrace kissing her mouth with a hunger she matches with her own. Everything is as it should be.

By late afternoon they are still laying in bed together, neither of them willing to be the first to move. Derek on his back with Penelope's head on his shoulder; rubbing soft circles on her back as she does the same to his chest an abdomen

Derek breaks the silence, with a quiet voice. "Baby-girl, I have something I need to tell you. I would really like to be married before our son is born. Is that something you would be interested in?"

Penelope turns her body enough to look up at him. Keeping a straight face she studies his, and smiles wickedly at him, "_You_ get to call Momma Morgan my love. I'll call the team."


	18. Chapter 18

It was late, maybe one o'clock in the morning when Derek woke. Unsure of what woke him, he reached across the bed to hold Penelope, only to find her side of the bed warm, but oddly empty. He sat up with a start. Immediately worried, he slinked out of bed to go in search of her. After checking the second floor finding nothing, he went down the back stairs that lead to the kitchen.; and there she was.

Leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, he watched her silently move across the kitchen creating whatever late night snack their son deemed appropriate. As always, he found himself in awe of her beauty, and watching her silently he fell a little more in love.

Unaware of Derek behind her, Penelope continued making her snack. She was _starving_ and had no idea why. She ate a huge dinner and Derek made sure she had desert too. It amazed her she hadn't gained more weight then she had.

After finishing up preparing her snack and cleaning up her mess, she moved to sit at the breakfast island. She caught sight of Derek in the corner of her eye and turned to face him fully. "Well hello handsome, what are you doing up?"

He smiled unfolding himself from the wall. "I missed you. Our bed was lonely without you, so I came in search of you my dear. What are you eating?"

"Toast with marmalade and milk. Want some?"

"Baby, we didn't have any bread in the house. How did you make toast?"

"We had garlic bread left over from dinner, I used that."

Derek looked at her straight faced, not really knowing how to reply. He watched her take a bite, chewing slowly and closing her eyes humming lightly. She opened her eyes and swallowed.

Penelope smiled brightly at him, "It's really good Derek. Would you like to try?" Derek looked from her face down to the offending bread, swallowing thickly he shook his head, "Ah, no. No thanks baby-girl I think I'll pass."

She shrugged her shoulders, "More for us. So I was thinking about the wedding. I really would like it, if you were involved in the planning and choices and all that stuff." she took another big bite of her toast and looked at him expectantly.

He shuddered internally, wondering how that could remotely taste _good_. "Well baby-girl, how do you feel about us having the wedding here, we have a huge backyard, and it's not like we have a million people we need to invite. You said before you would rather it be a small intimate type of thing."

Her eyes grew big and her smile bigger, "Really? We can really do it here? Are you sure, I mean it's a lot of work and cleaning and cooking and…"

He started laughing, effectively cutting her off. She looked at him in confusion, not really seeing the humor in the conversation. Waiting quietly for him to calm his laughter, with one eyebrow raised she folded her arms across herself resting them over her belly. When it seemed her was gaining control over himself she cleared her throat, "Are you done handsome, because maybe you'd like to share with the class what's so funny"

Derek took a few deep breaths before responding, "Penelope, do you really and truly think my mother would let me live if I let you lift a finger in this? Other than verbalizing what you want, and walking down the aisle with Rossi on your arm, you do _nothing_. Mom, Sarah, and Desiree are already planning on stealing you later in the week for a lunch meeting and Rossi already paid for 9/10ths of everything. They were all waiting for you to pick a 'where and when'. And don't even start, I had zero to do with anything, so fighting with me will get you a whole lot of nowhere. It was all planned behind my back while you were still in New York."

Penelope sat there slack jawed, not knowing what to say. With so many things flying through her mind at once, she latched on to one thought and stated the single though just above a whisper, "My dress…?"

Derek stepped closer to her wrapping his arms around her, kissing the top of her head he smiled, "Baby, every bride picks her own dress. No one would dare take that from you."

With that Penelope began to cry, these people loved her so much. She loved them, sure. But with this solid proof that they indeed, loved her too… it was, everything.

Gathering her up from her chair he led her upstairs, "Come on my love, we have to get some sleep. There is that work thing in the morning." She laughed lightly and let him lead her to their room

MG-MG-

First thing in the morning Morgan called Hotch. "We are going to be a little bit late we have an errand to run."

"Shouldn't be a problem, this is our week to stay home."

They were just two hours late when they walked into the unit, Derek opened the door and let Penelope in first. He followed closely behind, his hand never leaving her lower back.

He kissed her lightly as they parted ways to their offices, not saying anything to anyone about where they'd been. Derek stood still waiting until he watched her close her office door before turning around and nearly walking into Rossi and Hotch.

"Uh, hi?" They were both standing there, arms crossed and straight faced. Rossi took a step toward Derek, "So, why are you two late?" Derek let a wide smile cross his face, "Oh, well see there was this little thing I forgot to do before, and I had to rectify that of course."

Hotch took a step forward, making Derek feel crowded. "So Derek, what was this 'little thing' you forgot?"

Standing his ground, knowing that these men love, care, and worry about Penelope he didn't take offence. "We went to the jeweler to pick out or wedding bands and so she could pick out her own engagement ring. I wanted it to be something she wanted, something she would love."

Rossi smiled first, and Hotch followed shortly behind him. "So what kind of ring did my kitten pick then?"

Derek thought about the terms the jeweler was throwing around, and explained it the best way he could without botching it. "A classic single karat solitaire flanked by two ½ karat pink diamonds. I tried talking her into getting a bigger rock, but she was pretty stubborn about the size. Oh, and we swung by City Hall and picked up the license "


	19. Chapter 19

She knew that finding the right dress was going to be difficult, taking into consideration of course that she is almost eight months pregnant and her breast were overflowing in everything she owns in abundance. She wanted simple and elegant, not to showy but something stunning at the same time. It was going to be a miracle if she found a dress that fit at all that and didn't make her look like a whale. But the wedding was only two weeks away so she really had to scramble.

She sat in the kitchen waiting for her chaperones, antsy as hell. She never thought she would _actually_ be getting married. Sure, like every other girl she would dream about her wedding but she always thought that she wasn't really the marrying type.

Sipping her milk she wondered what stores they would be going to. Derek had given her one of his credit cards to pay for whatever she needed and made it abundantly clear _'what's mine is yours'_.

Rinsing out her glass at the sink before placing it in the dishwasher there was a quick tap on the front door. Knowing who was there, Penelope grabbed her purse and made her way out of the house.

She stepped out of the changing room and turned slowly around so that her companions can get a good look at the dress that she is trying on. A simple dress in a cream colored organza lace, with capped sleeves and a square collar, a light violet ribbon gathered just under the bust then tied into a bow on the back, the tails of the bow falling freely to the hem of the dress. The skirt is full with plenty of room for her eight month bump stopping at mid calf. Coming to a complete stop she looks at Fran and waits for her reaction.

"It's lovely Penelope, you look radiant. What about a headdress?"

Penelope nodded "I was thinking a violet ribbon like the one on the dress."

"I think that will be lovely." Fran tells her.

"What are you going to carry in your bouquet?" Desiree asks as she walks around Penelope looking at the dress and how it fits from all angles.

"How about bluebells? They will look nice with the bow on the dress."

"I like bluebells, and maybe some small white baby roses too." Desiree adds.

"Now all you need is shoes." Fran reminds her.

"White sandals, the wedding is in our back yard. I want to be comfortable." Penelope answers firmly.

Once home she hangs her dress in the guest bedroom that is currently being used by Fran. Desiree found sleeping in the study more to her liking, she could play her music without bothering anyone or anyone bothering her while she studied for her exams.

Giving her excuses she leaves the two women in the kitchen as she goes to her room, a nap is the only thing on her mind she is tired. It seems the farther along she gets, the more she naps in the afternoon."

Derek comes into the kitchen and kisses his mothers cheek and then pats his sisters shoulder. "Where's Penelope?" He asks scanning the kitchen, not bothering to conceal his being worried.

"Napping, she was tired Derek." Fran tells him, as she hands him a glass of water.

"Drink this, then go take a shower you smell like a gym."

"I should, I just finished working out. I would like to take us all out to dinner. You're leaving tomorrow Desiree, and I won't see you again until the wedding."

"I would love to stay, but I've got finals before the wedding."

"You can come back early if you want. I'm sure Penelope will love the help cleaning and getting things ready for the wedding."

"Only for her, big brother, only for her." Desiree tells him with a smile. "I like her and you are still a brat!"

He closes the door after he enters the bedroom, walking with carefully placed steps not wanting to wake his baby-girl. After a shower he sits on the bed next to her brushing some hair off of her face. "Baby, Penelope wake, I want to take you all out to dinner. Desiree goes back tomorrow."

"Okay just give me fifteen minutes to get ready." She says holding back a yawn.

To satisfy Penelope's constant yearning for spicy food they end up at a Thai restaurant. Surprisingly they had enough choices that even Fran and Desiree picked something that wasn't overly spicy. Derek was another matter all together after so many years working on as a cop first then as an agent he could eat anything, and he usually did.

Penelope stayed home with Fran while Derek took his sister to the airport. She wanted to do some light housekeeping and laundry. Mopping the floor was a chore that Derek did and she was happy to let him have it.

The bathroom was different she liked to clean it until it sparkled with baking soda and vinegar it didn't smell and it didn't leave a residue. That's what she liked about it the most.

But having Fran around was a godsend when it came to stripping and remaking the beds. Her belly just got in the way when it came to reaching and tucking the sheets in, it was becoming her least favorite thing to do around the house.

She still allowed herself one cup of tea midday, it helped her to recharge, but the best part was the cookies that Fran made she tried to eat only two but failed miserably eating four of them.

Walking into the house Derek immediately hears laughter coming from the kitchen. He can't help but smile watching his mother and Penelope laugh as they add to the piles of already folded clothes.

"So what's so funny, if I may ask?"

"Your mother was telling me a story about you when you were three and the chaos that you caused."

Derek had to laugh "Which story mom? I mean, there are so many."

Fran stifled her giggles, "The time you watched Marry Poppins three times in a row, then proceeded to jump off the fire escape. With an umbrella, of course."

"Oh no, I can just see it, fearless. So how badly was he hurt?"

"Bumps, bruises and a broken arm. The first of many trips to the ER I had to take."

"He hasn't changed at all. I have a funny feeling that our son will take after him."

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least. Derek takes after his father, from everything his grandmother told me about my late husband."

"Maybe I should take an advanced first aid course." Penelope muses.

"It couldn't hurt, especially with Derek leading the charge." Fran answers without a trace of a smile on her face.

"Mother." Derek says with a deep sigh.

"It's okay baby boy, I love you anyways Daredevil or not."


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: So sorry for the delay for this story, it seem that my muse decided to go away and leave me high and dry. I bribed her back with hot tea and English muffins. I want to thank everyone who had reviewed and added this story to their favorites. All mistakes are mine and mine alone._

It would be a simple wedding, just like she wanted. Just friends and his family in attendance. She had no family to speak of and he knew that at times it hurt her deeply to be so alone in the world. But he wanted to make this day special for her so he planned a little something extra to be added to the décor. On a small table near the archway they were to be marred under he asked Rossi to have two hurricane candleholders with white candles already lit so she could see them as she walked toward him. He wanted her to have a symbol of her parents here at the wedding. She told him once long ago that she would always light a candle for special occasions for them.

Rossi wasn't surprised it the least when two days before the wedding Penelope came to him with a request, she wanted him to place a candle in a hurricane glass. Near the guest book with a small note saying something for his father being remembered especially more this day.

What they both asked for and what they got were two different things Rossi had taken the small requests and run with it. He nullified the small table and the place near the guest book and placed the candles by themselves on a wrought iron pedestal adorned in cream colored ribbons just to the right of the cake table, along with an engraved plaque along with three white roses.

Always in their hearts.

Yesterday, today.

And all of their tomorrows.

Hearing a knock on the door JJ opens it and let Rossi in. "Are you ready Kitten?"

"Do I look okay Dave?"

"Perfect Kitten just like a bride should. Shall we go?"

JJ hands her the small bouquet of flowers just before they leave the room.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She tells him with a bright smile.

"He's a good man Kitten and I know that you'll be happy with him. If I wasn't sure about him I wouldn't let you marry him."

"You really do care about me, don't you?"

"Yes, of course Kitten." He answers honestly then offers his arm to her.

She scans the yard as they walk toward Derek and Judge. When she sees the pedestal and the candles he can hear her sniffle and say a soft thank you through tears.

"Three candles Kitten, Derek asked me just before you did, he wanted candles for your parents too."

When they get to Derek, Dave kisses her cheek then places her hand into Derek's. After looking at Derek and conveying an unspoken threat. He leaves them after Derek nods in understanding knowing just what Dave's threat means.

Fran glances over the to candles burning emitting a soft glow before returning her attention to Derek and Penelope. She feels a gentle breeze it brings with it the scent of flowers in the air and something else a faint scent that Fran had not smelled in over thirty years, pulling her shawl closer around her she inhales one last time and smiles as the lingering hint of her late husbands aftershave fades away. It brought a sense of peace to her somehow, but it left her as soon as she thought about it. It was a silly thought in the first place. But, then again as she looks over at her oldest daughter Sarah and watches her tilting her head and smelling the air inhaling deeply. She has her doubts, who is she to say it is impossible, for she has felt her husband closed to her before.

Hearing "You may now kiss the bride." is what brings Fran out of the memories as she watches her son kiss the woman that was always meant to be his bride and wife.

Hotch, Rossi watch as Derek takes Penelope's hand leading her to a seat he kisses her and point a finger to her motioning her to stay put, then he goes and get s some food for the two of them. It is the expression on her face that makes them laugh. She scowls at Derek as he walks away.

She is soon joined by JJ, Will and Spencer each of them holding a plate of food.

"Aren't you hungry?" Spencer asks.

"Derek won't let her get her own food." Will says with a grin.

"I'm not broken you know**,** just pregnant." She tells them with an groan.

"Let him Garci he wants to show you just how much he loves you and the baby. He just doesn't want you to trip and fall the ground is uneven."

"I know, I'm still getting uses to not having to do everything by myself. It's strange, having someone there for me."

When the music starts playing he takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor, holding her as close as he can, they dance their first dance as a married couple. It feels right and for the first time he feels at peace in his soul. Looking down upon her smiling face he knows that he has made the right decision, a decision that he should have made a long time ago. Penelope, his Penelope. Finally accepting the love she gave him, loving her back without hesitation, in the end finding out that she is what was missing from his life, she completed him making him whole.

She can't help but feel truly loved and wanted for the first time in her life. Her, Penelope Garcia, snarky, loud, opinionated, over the top. In the arms of her husband the man that she always thought was a dream, a dream she shared with no one. Yes they flirted and made a game out of making the teams think that something was going on when all alone nothing was, until that night when they finally admitted the truth to themselves and each other.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder Derek turns and see Rossi and his mother standing there.

"My turn to dance with the bride you dance with your mother."

"Who am I to argue with the man who gave her to me?"

"Damn right." Rossi replies and Derek takes his mothers hand in to his.

"Oh and Rossi." Derek says making Rossi turn and look questioning him with a glance.

"Thank you for the candles and the plaque. From the both of us, thank you."

After several dances, and each member of the team dancing with either Penelope or Derek, it was time to cut the cake. It was a simple, yet beautiful three tear creation adorn with white roses and bluebells.

When it came time to feed each other the first slice, Penelope gave Derek a warning look and he laughed as he fed her a small bite taking care not to get it on her beautiful face. In return Penelope didn't smash cake all over his face either. It was a sweet, romantic moment shared by the couple.

They made their rounds, thanking people for coming and thanking then for their well wishes toward the marriage and the little one on the way. All of Derek's family were a lot nicer and more supportive then Penelope was expecting. She needed to keep reminding herself that this was indeed real, and not a dream.

When he noticed that she was getting tired he went to Rossi and his mother, he asked them to please take over as hosts for him and Penelope. Fran understood completely then shooed him away after giving him a hug.

He brought her to their bedroom, with gentle persuasion he tells her to get ready for bed that they had a long day and tomorrow was going to be just as long he wanted her well rested. He watched as she nodded her head then disappear into the bathroom leaving soon after.

He wanted to say good-bye to Hotch and the rest of the team before they left. He knew they would understand about Penelope leaving the party early.

Coming back less than a half hour later he found her sound asleep in their bed one hand laying on his pillow the other draped over their child.

They left midday, he wanted to get away for a few days with just her. They hadn't been alone for almost two week and he wanted to spend time just with her before the baby came.

After stopping for a quick lunch he knew that she would be sleepy so he took the long way to their destination he wanted her to take a nap and be well rested before he pulled into the hotel parking lot.

It was the lack of motion of the car that made her wake up. "Are we here?"

"Yes we are sleepy head, open your eyes I have a surprise for you."

Opening her eyes she sees that they are at the same resort were they first made love and made their child. "Derek this place, can we afford it?"

"Yes my love, don't worry about it. I wanted to come here with you. I want you never to forget that I want you and only you for the rest of my life. It was here, in that room where I finally took the first steps for us to be together." He looks at her and sees her smiling coyly. "I know it took me three more months after that to stop being an ass and opened my eyes to what I almost lost." he tells her as he takes her hand into his.

"I know. And we are together now that's all that counts.. But do you think we could go check in please I have to go to the bathroom."

"Come on silly girl we have reservation for seven O'clock for dinner."

"Good I'm starved." she tells him.

Their laughter could be heard all the way down the corridor as they made their way to the room.

"Why don't you get ready first I'm going to light this faux fire place and pour some ginger ale and cranberry juice for us."

He turns when he hears a sound five minutes later only to see her standing there as a cloud of steam surrounds her, her wet hair falling oh her shoulders. She is wearing the same robe that she wore the last time they were here only this time the robe is open and he can see that she is wearing his favorite pajamas, her skin.

"Come here, Penelope." He says as he watches the robe fall off of her shoulders and puddle onto the floor.

And she does come to him and for him, as does he for her.


	21. Chapter 21

_So sorry for the delay. But here it is the final chapter. I fought tooth and nail for it then finally gave up for a while. I started to redo the half bath in my home to get my mind off of this. Anyway I hope that you like it. Until next time. . . ._

She walked out of the doctors office and sighed out of sheer frustration. Her doctor wanted her to start her leave now, to stay off of her feet, apparently she was retaining too much water. As for the baby, he was high up, much too comfortable to leave his temporary home just yet.

With a note in hand she knocked on Hotch's office door before entering. Hotch looks at her and knows instantly that something is wrong. "Penelope?"

"I have to start my maternity leave now, my doctor wants me off my feet and resting, I'm retaining too much water and this child" She says as she pats her belly. " is in no hurry to leave. The nurse said that first babies are sometimes late."

"Jack was a week late if that makes you feel any better." He tells her with a slight smile.

After leaving Hotch she goes to the tech center and tells them that she is starting her leave and that they need to send up a tech until she comes back. Her office is next she quickly packs up the things that she wants to bring home.

After placing her tote on the floor near the break area table, she makes a cup of tea and waits for Derek to come back from teaching his latest class.

"Kitten I hear you're leaving us?" Rossi says as he reaches for the coffee pot.

"Doctor's orders. Off my feet and too take it easy. I'll have my laptop with me so I can still search for you."

"I don't think so baby girl." Derek says as he come up behind her placing a hand oh her shoulder then kissing her cheek once.

"Derek." she says softly.

"I just got back from teaching, Hotch called me into his office. You are to stay home, in fact, do what the doctor said and wants and just to make sure you do my mother has been informed as well."

"Hey that's not fair! Your mother is a nurse she'll make me follow the orders to the letter!"

"I know." he responds with a huge smile. "Come on, Hotch gave me the rest of the day off I'm taking you out for lunch then I'm brining you home."

It didn't do much sweet talking to on her part for him to take her to the park for one last stroll before she is "jailed" to their home with strict orders to rest and elevate her feet.

Once nestled comfortable on their reclining couch with a glass of her favorite concoction of cranberry juice and ginger ale she fell asleep before Derek made it back with the light cotton blanket she liked to use while napping.

MGMGMG

Two more days pass without any sign of a baby, she knew the dates were right that was the only time they had been together. She was tired and irritable she wanted their son to come into the world, and staying home was driving her crazy.

She walked into the kitchen late on a Wednesday afternoon dressed in a cool summer dress looking miserable as she reached for a glass for water.

"Penelope are you feeling alright? You seem off." Fran asks as she place her hand on Penelope's forehead.

"To tell the truth I feely yucky. My skin hurts and my back hurts I feel like I'm getting the flu. I called the Doctor, the nurse said that if I don't feel better by morning than to come in they'll squeeze me in."

"Have you talked to that son of mine."

"He should be home soon they are just finishing up the paper work from the last case."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, in fact I'm a bit nauseous." Penelope answers then howls out in pain as she grabs onto the counter tightly with both hands.

"Penelope?" Fran asks her voice laced with fear and concern. She takes a step closer then hears a splash as Penelope's water breaks soaking both of their feet and the floor.

"Oh! That hurts." Penelope wails as she grabs her mid-section.

"I'll help to get you changed then we can go to the hospital." Fran tells her calmly.

"I have to push, I feel like I have to push." Penelope tells Fran with a panic filled voice as they start to walk out of the kitchen.

"Penelope, have you been having contractions?"

"No idea. I do know that my back has been hurting me and I've had the feeling of going to the bathroom all day. But no real pain, just uncomfortable."

"Oh Sweetie, you have probably been in labor all day. I'll call Derek once you're all changed."

Walking through the living room, Penelope groans in pain dropping to her hands and knees. After the contraction passes she takes a deep breath, "Oh, oh Fran. I'm sorry." Breathing hard she rolls to her bottom and tries to catch her breath. "I wasn't expecting so much pain, I mean I knew it was going to hurt. I just never thought about how much."

Just as she finishes her sentence, she is hit with another contraction. Fran kneels on the carpet beside her, helping her breath her way through it. When it passes Fran looks Penelope in the eye before speaking, "Penelope, your contractions are coming hard and fast. We aren't going to make it to the hospital. I am going to go fetch a few towels and blankets and I will be right back. It's looking like this little boy is going to be born in his home." Penelope nods her head and scoots to lean against the couch. She trusts Fran with her life as does Derek and she knows that she will be in good hands with her.

Turning back after a few steps, Fran asks "I almost forgot, is there a first aid kit in the house?"

"In this house, with Derek the way he is? Ha, in the linen closet on the floor it looks like an oversized tackle box. You're going to love it Fran it would make any EMT green with envy."

As Fran walks out of the living room to run upstairs she pulls out her cell phone and quickly dials Derek's number. It rang and rang without him answering. As she grabbed up a handful of towels she dialed again with the same result. She tried twice more before making her way back to Penelope. Her face was glistening with sweat and she was breathing hard. It was obvious she'd had another contraction. Dropping the blanket and towels onto the couch she knelt down. She can see that Penelope has removed her underwear and lifted the sundress up higher making it easier to give birth. With Penelope's help Fran manages to put a large clean beach towel under Penelope.

Then opens the first aid kit, smiling gleefully as she starts to take a look for the things she knows she will need. Gloves, scissors to start with, digging further into the box she finds a sealed pouch labeled Emergency Obstetrical kit. BINGO! She thinks happily.

"Are you alright Penelope?"

Looking at Fran. She tried to hold herself together. "I'm doing alright, all things considered. Did you reach him?"

Fan looked at Penelope with a small smile, "Am I that obvious? No, it just keeps ringing. I'm going to the kitchen to get a bowl of cool water and a cloth for your head. I'll try again."

She dialed again on her way to the kitchen, and silently cursed when it was the same result. She tried again as the bowl filled up and sighed deeply when, again, there was no answer. Just as she was about to press END on her cell phone he picked up.

"Jeeze mom, how many times are you going to call me? What is this, the _sixth_ time? What on earth is so important?"

"Derek Morgan, you watch your tone and remember who it is you are talking to. What is _so_ important is that your _wife_ is in _labor_. I thought that it might be of some kind of importance to you to be there for the birth of your son. If you choose to be there we are at the house, and if you don't make it here quick you may miss the blessed event. Do you understand me? And call an ambulance we don't have enough time your son is coming now."

The line was dead for a full five seconds before Derek spoke, "I'm on my way home now," Fran heard the sirens go on, "I'll be there in less then five minutes."

Fran heard the click of the line going dead and laughed lightly. With a slight shake of her head she gathered up the bowl of water and towels and headed back into the living room to deliver her baby grandson.

Throwing open the door to his house Derek hears his wife groan once then grunt loudly.

"One more time Penelope then the little one will be here." Is what he hears as he rushes into the living room and kneels nest to his wife.

"Baby-girl, what can I do to help?" Derek asks as he drops to his knees.

She grabs his hand and squeezes it will all of her might as she takes a deep breath and grunts fiercely. The calmness that surrounds them is soon broken by the hearty full wail of an angry newborn child.

Holding his wife close they both watch as Fran cleans out the baby's mouth and nose then as she clamps the cord twice. "Do you want to cut the cord son?" Fran ask smiling happily as she looks at the baby then at the own son.

"Go on Derek." That is the only encouragement that he needs he lets go of Penelope and after cutting the cord he watches as his mother wraps his son in a thermal blanket and hold him out to be take into his own arms.

Derek knows instinctively that he can't hurt him, but he also knows that the best place for his son to be is with his own mother feeling her skin next to his own.

Derek feels an overwhelming need to protect them both as he watches Penelope untie the bow that is holder the shoulder strap of her dress in place to expose one breast. Holding her son close to her chest the baby moves his head ever so slightly rooting as only a newborn can looking for a nipple to latch on to.

Looking at his wife, she had never looked so perfect, so lovely to him before. He moves to get closer to her when he stops when he hears his name being called loudly.

"Morgan, Morgan. We heard the ambulance call on the scanner is every thing alright?" Hotch asks as he rushing into the room with the rest of the ream on his tale.

"Were fine the four of us are just fine." Morgan answers proudly.

Soon the room is full of agents and the EMT's from the ambulance as they pick up where Fran left off. The team watch as the EMT's pack Penelope and the baby up to be taken to the hospital.

Later that night in the privacy of the hospital room Derek and Penelope are finally alone with their son. "It was really nice of the bosses to give us an escort to the hospital." Penelope says looking at Derek holding his son.

"Yes it was. It was even nicer that Rossi offered to replace the carpet."

he says softly standing he hands her the baby. "Here take him he want his mama."

"It was nice of him but the hardwood under the carpet is so much better and I know the perfect person to hire to refinish it. All it will cost me is lots of kisses."

"Just kisses?" Morgan asks with a single raised eyebrow.

"For six weeks at least. After that who knows." She answers with a smile.

"I'm looking forward to it, well not only that but having you both home where you belong. When can you both leave anyway?"

"Tomorrow afternoon they just need to run some tests on our son first."

"Good!" He says as he sits back down on the pull-a-way bed.

"He needs a name, my love." she reminds him while she encourages the baby to latch on.

"Are you sure you want that name?"

"I'm positive, Derek, It's a name he can be proud of."

"Okay then we name him . . . Unsub Morgan."

"You ass." Penelope says barely controlling her laughter.

"Okay then Derek M. Morgan, Jr. it is."

"Like I said a name that he can be proud of."


End file.
